amestris reborn: le retour
by Lilisu
Summary: Deux ans après son arrivée sur la planète Amestris, Edward a tout pour être heureux: une famille qu'il aime et un but dans la vie. Jusqu'au jour où son ex fiancée rapplique avec de mauvaises nouvelles... ua, suite d'Amestris Reborn. Il est nécessaire de lire la première partie pour tout comprendre.
1. Intrusion

Amestris reborn II

Chapitre 1 : Intrusion

Edward dormait du sommeil du juste quand une voix, tendre et légèrement rauque, commença à lui parler doucement dans l'oreille.

-Edward, réveille-toi...On a du boulot, aujourd'hui !

Le blondinet sourit en reconnaissant la voix et ouvrit les yeux. Il répéta le même geste que les autres matins, à savoir toucher le visage de son amant comme s'il le rencontrait pour la première fois. À vrai dire, il en apprenait tous les jours sur lui, alors il ne cessait de s'étonner. C'était agréable, de ne plus vivre dans la monotonie.

Et cela faisait deux ans que cela durait. Deux longues années passées sur la planète Amestris, la terre natale de son amant, à tenter de la remettre sur pieds en cultivant des champs. Heureusement, le nuage de cendres qui y avait anéanti toute vie n'avait pas eu que des résultats négatifs. En fait, la cendre rendait le sol plus riche qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-Encore plongé dans tes élucubrations de biologiste ? demanda Envy en le voyant regarder dans le vide.

-Heu, désolé, je pensais juste à un nouveau système d'irrigation pour les champs qu'on a installés au nord... Etant donné qu'ils se trouvent dans un angle mort au pied de la montagne, si on creusait des canaux...

-Ed, l'interrompit Envy, on a toute la journée pour parler de ça, alors qu'on a que le matin pour parler de _nous _! Relaaaax ! Les récoltes se déroulent bien, les Servants sont contents et Amestris est une grande fille maintenant. Nous sommes tout à fait heureux. Je suis d'accord avec le fait qu'il y ait encore du travail, mais je t'interdis de parler de ça _dans mon lit_ !

-Excuse-moi. Je stresse trop.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi s'en faire pourtant. Allez, embrasse-moi avant que je te frappe !

Edward s'exécuta et rigola quand Envy le chatouilla dans le bas du dos. Il avait été intenable depuis qu'il avait trouvé le point faible de son petit copain.

Ils logeaient dans l'ancien palais royal, la demeure des défunts parents d'Envy. Ils avaient fini par le retrouver non loin de la faille où ils s'étaient rencontrés la première fois, deux ans auparavant. Envy avait décidé de retaper complètement la ruine et avec l'aide des Servants, espèces de dobermans géants, tentaculaires pourvus de pinces et très doués pour la construction et l'excavation, le château avait retrouvé sa splendeur d'antan.

-Tu sais quoi ? fit Envy.

-Non, mais je sens que vas me le dire.

-Les Servants ont retrouvé toute une collection d'œufs dans le sous-sol du palais. De quoi peupler une petite ville.

-Mais c'est génial ! Ils sont viables ?

-Oui, ils ont été parfaitement conservés. On a allumé des feux pour les faire éclore. Après tout, on a bien assez de nourriture pour tout le monde, alors...

Le roi tenta d'embrasser son prince blond, mais il en fut empêché par l'ouverture brutale de la porte de sa chambre. Une tornade dorée s'infiltra dans la pièce et les écrasa en sautant dans le lit.

-Amestris ! On t'a déjà dit de nous laisser tranquilles le matin !

-Et le soir ! renchérit Edward.

-Mais c'est pas marrants, sinon ! bouda la jeune fille.

Elle n'avait que deux ans et pourtant poussait comme un champignon. Elle avait maintenant l'air d'avoir dix-sept ans et était belle et pleine de vie. Elle avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux mauves griffés de pupilles verticales, comme celles des chats. Elle portait des vêtements en tissu d'origines végétales assez courts et moulants, car elle avait les mêmes goûts vestimentaires que son roi. Preuve que les Servants étaient pleins de talents cachés...notamment pour la couture.

La croissance d'Amestris se ralentissait enfin et elle plafonnait à un âge raisonnable.

Par contre, elle avait l'immaturité d'une gamine dans un corps d'adolescente malgré son intelligence héritée d'Edward. C'est pourquoi elle s'amusait à les déranger tous les matins en défonçant la porte de leur chambre et en hurlant à tue-tête.

-C'est quoi ce bruit ? fit brusquement la jeune fille en cessant son tapage.

-Le bruit de mes nerfs qui lâchent ? proposa Envy.

-Non, elle a raison, il y a un bruit. On dirait un moteur, mais c'est impossible... à moins que... !

Edward se précipita à la fenêtre, écarta les rideaux et vit un engin spatial disparaître derrière une crête de sable.

-C'est quoi, ça ? s'étonna Amestris.

-Ca, c'est la famille d'ton père...marmonna Envy, les yeux ronds. (_Genre, c'est lui la fille_)

Il y eut un grand boum ! et un nuage de sable quand la machine heurta le sol.

-Je vais aller voir, annonça Ed d'un air préoccupé. S'il y a des blessés...

- Je viens avec t...

-Non, Envy, occupe-toi de notre fille. J'irai avec des Servants. Tout ira très bien, tu verras.

Edward s'habilla rapidement et sortit de la chambre pour appeler les créatures. Il forma un petit groupe et il sortit en leur compagnie vers la zone sablonneuse. Quand il se retourna, il aperçut Envy et Amestris qui le regardaient depuis le balcon. La jeune fille lui faisait coucou.

Il répondit d'un geste et se mit en route, sa lance à la main. Juste au cas où.

Edward se coucha derrière la crête quand il entendit des voix graves et râpeuses, des voix qui ne semblaient pas appartenir à des scientifiques et encore moins à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Il les espionna depuis la dune. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'emblème peint sur la carlingue, mais il lui semblait que les types étaient Américains, comme lui. Enfin, il ne se considérait plus comme un Américain, car Amestris (la planète) était sa nouvelle maison. Il frémit en reconnaissant des fusils entre leurs mains et écarquilla les yeux en voyant Winry Rockbell parmi eux. Il s'agissait de son ex-fiancée, avant qu'il ne rencontre Envy. Il était venu avec elle sur cette planète deux ans auparavant et elle avait accepté de bonne grâce qu'il y reste. Elle était censée être mariée à son ancien beau-frère, Alphonse.

Edward ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était revenue avec ces sales types armés jusqu'aux dents. Elle qui d'ordinaire était si pacifique...

-Mais lâchez-moi ! hurla la jeune femme en se débattant, car un des soldats venait de la menotter.

Elle était prisonnière.

-Tiens-toi tranquille ou tu sais ce qui arrivera à ton copain...menaça le type qui la retenait. Indique-nous l'endroit ! Et plus vite que ça !

-Mais je ne peux pas le retrouver comme ça ! Il me faut un GPS pour entrer les coordonnées !

On lui fournit un appareil et elle donna l'information d'un air écoeuré par ce qu'elle faisait.

-Qu'est-ce que vous leur voulez ? Ils n'ont rien fait de mal ! se lamenta-t-elle.

« C'est nous, leurs cibles ?! » comprit Edward.

-Mais on ne leur veut aucun mal ! Notre patron veut juste les rencontrer, c'est tout !

-Oh, oui ! Avec des flingues ! Vous allez les enfermer dans un laboratoire pour le restant de leur vie ! ironisa la jeune femme.

-Bon, tu arrêtes de gémir et tu avances ? cracha un des types en pointant le canon de son arme vers elle.

Elle déglutit et se mit en marche vers la cachette d'Ed.

-Il vont au palais...murmura le jeune homme. Il faut que je prévienne Envy... Toi ! Vas-y ! ordonna-t-il à un des Servants qui partit aussitôt en courant.

Il fit signe aux autres de se cacher et les Servants s'enfouirent dans le sable, un don bien pratique qu'Ed avait découvert quelques mois après son arrivée.

Ne pouvant faire de même, il suivit le groupe du regard et s'arrangea pour toujours rester à l'abri, caché derrière une bosse de sable et camouflé par la couleur de ses vêtements et de ses cheveux. Il remarqua ainsi qu'une partie de l'équipage était restée à bord.

Quand le groupe se fut assez éloigné du vaisseau, Ed donna le signal de l'attaque et les Servants fouisseurs sortirent de terre et bondirent sur l'ennemi qui ne tira pas assez rapidement et fut rapidement mis hors d'état de nuire. Edward délivra son ex-fiancée qui se jeta dans ses bras et se mit à sangloter ouvertement. Edward rougit sous les regards des créatures.

-Oh, Edward, si tu savais combien tu m'as manqué !

-Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, Win. Que s'est-il passé ? Al est en danger ?

-Ils l'ont kidnappé pour me forcer à révéler l'endroit où vous étiez, Envy et toi !

-Où est-il ?

-Sur Terre, emprisonné par le patron de ces types, un milliardaire dont j'ai oublié le nom...

-...Bon, écoute. Tu vas suivre les Servants jusqu'au château et tu vas raconter ce qui s'est passé à Envy. Il te protègera.

-Mais, toi... ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Envy m'a donné des cours de self-défense. Bon, il gagnait tout le temps, mais... Fais-moi confiance, tout se passera bien. Je vais essayer de me débarrasser des autres types et de découvrir pour qui ils travaillent. Ensuite, on pourra partir à la recherche d'Alphonse.

-Prends au moins une de leurs armes !

-Inutile, je ne sais pas tirer. J'ai une lance. Maintenant, file !

Les Servants entraînèrent Winry vers le palais, laissant Edward seul.

Il se dirigea donc vers le vaisseau, tout en réfléchissant à un plan d'attaque. Il réussit à déjouer la vigilance des gardes en lançant des cailloux un peu partout et pénétra en douce dans l'appareil, qu'il inspecta attentivement. Vu la grandeur de l'arsenal, ils ne venaient pas en paix, loin de là. Il ne les laisserait pas s'approcher de sa famille.

Il vit brusquement son ombre s'agrandir et reçut un poids lourd sur la tête au moment où il se retournait.

Et le noir l'engloutit.

Envy avait connu bien des désillusions, mais celle qu'il subit ce jour-là faillit le mettre KO. Il scrutait l'horizon à la recherche de son amant quand une tête blonde apparut entre les dunes, entourée d'une horde de Fouisseurs.

-Edward !

Il se précipita donc au rez-de-chaussée pour l'accueillir et se retrouva nez à nez avec une blondinette hystérique qui lui disait bizarrement quelque chose.

En vrai, ça donne ça :

-HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH ! WINRY /ENVY ! (Ça dépend de la personne qui gueule)

La blonde eut une hésitation, puis se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant.

-Mais bordel, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je laisse partir mon Edward et je récupère une gamine pleurnicharde à la place ! Où est-il ?!

-Il est resté là-bas... hoqueta la jeune femme.

-Quoi ?! Je vais aller le chercher...

-Attends ! Il faut d'abord que je t'explique ce qui s'est passé !

-Brrmmm... Bon, explique-toi, mais soit brève.

-A notre retour sur Terre, un des membres de l'équipage a parlé de ce que nous avions vu ici, et un certain milliardaire en a eu vent. Votre existence était censée rester secrète... Mais comme j'étais la seule à connaître exactement les coordonnées de l'endroit où Ed t'avait trouvé la première fois, ce type a essayé de me payer pour que je parle, mais comme je refusais, il a pris mon fiancé en otage... ! Je n'ai pas eu le choix...

-Pfff...Tout ça pour un mec.

-Ce mec en question, c'est le frère d'Edward, Alphonse. À ta place, je m'inquièterais quand-même de ce qui arrive à mon beau-frère.

-Ouais, bon ! Tu leur as donné les coordonnées de cet endroit ?

-Non, ils ne les connaissent pas, vu qu'Edward a assommé ceux qui m'accompagnaient. Le GPS a dû être enseveli avec l'arrivée de tes bestioles bizarres...

-Bon, c'est déjà ça. Où est Ed ?

-Il est parti seul se débarrasser des autres bandits. Il veut prendre le vaisseau pour retourner sur Terre et sauver son frère.

-QUOI ?! Tu veux dire qu'il est seul contre je-ne-sais combien de types armés jusqu'aux dents ? Mais quel coooon !

-Que faire ?

-Ben on va lui sauver la peau, comme d'hab !

Quand Edward reprit connaissance, la première chose qu'il vit, c'est qu'il était enfermé dans un genre de sas en acier renforcé. Même Envy aurait eu du mal à le détruire. Il tenta de se lever, mais l'élancement qu'il ressentit à l'arrière de la tête l'en dissuada, du moins pour un temps.

-Hé merde, lâcha-t-il.

Il sentit comme un picottement sur son bras et comprit qu'on lui avait fait une prise de sang. Il y avait donc des scientifiques à bord, et ils ignoraient qu'il était un terrien. Bien, bien, bien. Il se leva avec précautions et réussit enfin à se tenir debout sans vasciller. C'est un petit pas pour l'Homme... !

Ne trouvant rien d'autre à faire, il essaya d'ouvrir l'écoutille, qui était bien entendu verrouillée. Dans sa prison se trouvaient juste un lit et des toilettes. Un morceau de pain et un bol d'eau l'attendaient sur un plateau posé à même le sol. Il soupira et s'empara du pain. Immangeable, quand on avait l'habitude des fruits que la terre d'Amestris lui permettait de cultiver. D'ailleurs, d'après les dires d'Envy, ces fruits avait la réputation d'augmenter l'espérance de vie de celui qui les mangeait. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour vérifier cette affirmation.

Un cliquetis attira son attention. On ouvrait sa porte.


	2. Partir un jour

Chapitre 2 : Partir un jour...

Plusieurs hommes entrèrent dans la pièce, qui sembla ridiculement petite à côté de leur physique de gorilles. Un homme en blouse blanche les accompagnait.

-Comprenez-vous notre langue ? demanda ce dernier. (Pas la blouse, le mec qui était dedans)

Par jeu, Edward lui répondit « _Ton père porte une jupe à volants roses _» dans la langue des Servants. Son interlocuteur eut l'air désappointé, puis très intéressé.

Il avisa le bout de pain, qui portait une unique trace de dents, puis le tas d'aliments mâchouillés crachés sur le sol. Ed aimait beaucoup faire chier son monde, surtout quand il était prisonnier. Envy en savait quelque chose depuis qu'il l'avait séquestré dans sa chambre pour lui faire une surprise le jour de son anniversaire.

L'homme à la blouse s'adressa à un des gorilles.

-Je vous l'avais bien dit, ils ne mangent pas de pain. Amenez autre chose que ça, voyons !

L'armoire à glaces grommela une réponse et s'empara du plateau avant de quitter la pièce.

Edward s'amusa à imiter Envy la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il prit un air poliment étonné, voir un peu enfantin, et en profita pour examiner les différents plans de sortie qui fleurissaient dans son cerveau.

-Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda le scientifique comme s'il parlait à un gamin de cinq ans.

-_Ta tête ressemble à une marmite pleine de sauce bolo. Et en plus tu as une verrue sur le nez. Avec des poils..._

-Vous avez vu ? Il m'a répondu ! Je m'appelle Marc Cortez. Et vous ?

-_Tu es né d'un croisement entre une lampe à souder et un fer à repasser._

-C'est long, comme nom...commenta le mec d'un air très con. Intéressante, cette langue... On dirait un mélange entre...

Si Envy était là, il serait claqué, pensa Edward.

Envy était plus énervé que jamais. Et c'était peu dire, un certain blond en sachant quelque chose.

Il se tenait sans le savoir de la même façon qu'Edward avant qu'il se fasse attraper, c'est-à-dire à plat ventre dans le sable, entouré d'une petite troupe de Servants. Winry était restée au palais avec Amestris. Manquerait plus qu'il arrive malheur à sa petite fille adorée, sa choupinette d'amour, son... Hmm.

Comme vous l'aurez sûrement compris, Envy, tout roi qu'il était, était raide dingue de sa fille. Enfin, moins que de Ed, mais bon. Comparez avec Maes Hugues.

Il lança le signal de l'attaque. Aussitôt, les Servants décochèrent ce qu'ils appelaient pompeusement des flèches (En vrai, ça ressemblait à des bottes en caoutchouc. Ces bestioles étaient quand-même bizarres...) sur les gardes qui patrouillaient autour de l'appareil. Ils s'effondrèrent sans bruit, preuve que les Servants savaient ce qu'ils faisaient. Rassurant.

Le petit commando se faufila jusqu'à la machine, qui était encore plus laide que dans le souvenir du Roi. Ces humains avaient un de ces manques de goût... !

Le souverain secoua la tête et attendit patiemment que la rampe d'accès s'ouvre enfin. Quelques minutes plus tard, son vœu était exaucé. Il assomma proprement le mec qui descendait de l'appareil en se curant le nez et s'infiltra par l'ouverture, suivi par ses gardes. Il rencontra peu de résistance et n'eut aucun mal à trouver l'unité de confinement dont Ed lui avait parlé lors d'une soirée où ils s'ennuyaient. C'était dans un..._film_... « _Star Waste »_ ou un truc comme ça. Son bien-aimé était sans aucun doute prisonnier dans une de ces cellules.

Il ordonna aux Servants de faire le guet (et non pas le gay, parce que des créatures pareilles qui font les magasins en secouant le pseudopode c'est un peu traumatisant, encore que sur cette planète le supermarché n'avait pas encore été inventé.) et s'engagea dans le couloir métallique qui lui filait les chocottes. Encore une expression de terrien, ça. Il ne tarda pas à trouver une porte entrebâillée d'où sortait une voix familière en train de dire « _J'adore l'accordéon_ » en langage servant sous les exclamations enthousiastes d'un type en blouse blanche. Il étouffa un début de rire et entra dans la pièce comme s'il était chez lui. Il égorgea tranquillement le gorille qui se trouvait là et menaça de son couteau de chasse le pauvre débile de scientifique qui poussa un gémissement vaguement intéressé. Ces humains...

-Ed, ça va ? demanda-t-il dans la langue des Servants.

-Ouais, je suis tombé sur un gros abruti, j'ai déjà connu pire, répondit Edward sur le même mode.

-Viens par ici.

Son prince s'exécuta et le rejoignit en sautillant douloureusement.

-Ils t'ont fait du mal ?

-Bah, on m'a juste assommé et piqué du sang, sinon ça va.

Le type suivait leur dialogue en prenant des notes comme un barjot.

-Il est au courant que je pourrais l'éventrer d'un geste ? demanda Envy en anglais, cette fois.

-Va savoir, répondit Ed en souriant d'un air innocent.

-Mais, mais vous pouvez parler notre langue ?!

Le pauvre, il avait l'air complètement halluciné.

-Ben, ouais. J'ai jamais dit le contraire. Vous croyez que je viens d'où ? le nargua Edward.

-Mais...bégaya le savant.

-Oh, la ferme, soupira Envy en le frappant à la tête.

Le mec s'écroula et Envy serra son amoureux dans ses bras, grimaçant en entendant les soupirs amusés des Servants.

-Oh, vous, ça va !

-On fait quoi, maintenant ? questionna le blondinet. On pique leur vaisseau pour aller sur Terre ?

-J'allais te le proposer !

Ils annihilèrent facilement le reste de l'équipage, qui semblait moins important que prévu. Ensuite ils retournèrent au château chercher Winry et dire au revoir à Amestris. C'est vrai, quoi, elle n'allait pas venir avec eux !

-Mais si je veux venir ! ronchonna la jeune fille, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

-Non, tu restes là, gronda Envy.

-Mais je !

-Tais-toi ! Si tu ne m'obéis pas en tant que père, je peux toujours me faire obéir en tant que roi ! Si tu continues de hurler et de taper du pied, je t'emmène personnellement aux oubliettes jusqu'à ce qu'on soit rentrés !

La blonde fronça encore plus les sourcils, étreignit Ed un instant et courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

-Tu as été dur sur ce coup-là...

-C'est ma fille, elle n'a qu'à obéir ! Elle comprendra quand elle sera plus grande. Ce n'est pas un voyage pour une gamine.

-Bon, vous venez ? s'impatienta Winry. On a plusieurs semaines de trajet à faire, alors grouillez-vous ! Qui sait ce qu'Alphonse subit en ce moment... !

-Ouais, ouais...

Ils sortirent du château et se retournèrent une dernière fois pour contempler leurs terres. Puis ils s'engouffrèrent dans la navette et mirent les gaz sous le regard attristé et déçu de leur fille unique.

-On a un léger problème, annonça Winry après le décollage.

-Quoi encore ? s'énerva Envy.

-Ben, là, la navette est sur le pilotage automatique, mais s'il y a un problème ou un truc imprévu, il faudra qu'on pilote.

-Et alors ?

-T'as déjà conduit un appareil de ce genre, monsieur Je Sais Tout !? Je ne peux pas le piloter seule, il faut au minimum trois personnes pour occuper les postes les plus importants.

-Mais toi, tu sais piloter, non ?

-Oui, mais pas toute seule.

-Bon, j'imagine qu'on n'a pas le choix...soupira Envy. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas, Ed. Normalement on ne fait ça qu'avec son partenaire, mais là...

-De quoi tu parles ? s'étonna Winry.

Envy l'attrapa par la peau du cou et posa brusquement son front contre celui de la jeune femme qui poussa un petit cri.

Puis il s'écarta avec une grimace dégoûtée. Comme vous pouvez le voir, c'est l'amour fou entre ces deux-là.

-Ed, viens là, ordonna-t-il.

Il répéta l'opération avec son prince.

-Voilà, maintenant, tu as deux pilotes de plus !

-Si seulement c'était toujours aussi simple...grogna Edward.

-Quelqu'un m'explique ? demanda Winry.

-Tu ne te souviens pas ? Il y a deux ans, je t'avais parlé du pouvoir de télépathie d'Envy. Il a pris les connaissances de vol que tu possède et me les a transmises. Nous savons maintenant ce que tu sais.

-Ouais, et à ce propos, arrête d'avoir de telles pensées à mon égard, ou je vais vraiment m'énerver, la houspilla Envy, les mains sur les hanches, comme à chaque fois qu'il se mettait en colère.

Winry rougit et se tourna vers le poste de commandes pour ne plus devoir les regarder.

Il leur restait plusieurs semaines de voyage, et ils se faisaient déjà la tête.

Ça promet.

Amestris arrosait les plantations qui bordaient le côté Ouest du château tout en injuriant copieusement Envy sous l'œil réprobateur des Servants qui l'aidaient à la tâche.

-Non, mais de quoi il se mêle ? Moi aussi, je voulais voir la planète de papa ! Tout ça parce que je suis soi-disant trop jeune et trop fragile... !

Elle écrasa le manche de son arrosoir entre ses doigts avec hargne.

-Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ?! aboya-t-elle à l'encontre des hommes de main de ses parents.

Elle se remit au travail, puisant des forces dans sa colère.

Peu après, des cris bizarrement masculins et humains lui firent lever la tête. À une centaine de mètres se tenaient un groupe d'une trentaine d'humains armés de ce qu'on appelait, d'après Edward, des revolvers.

Et ils la regardaient.

Le sang de la jeune fille ne fit qu'un tour. Elle utilisa sa force surhumaine pour projeter son arrosoir martyrisé à la tête des soldats et s'enfuit en courant vers le château en évitant la pluie de balles.

« _Arme à feu= danger_ » avait dit Edward, un jour où il lui parlait de la Terre. Elle était d'accord. Amestris ordonna aux Servants de la suivre et de fermer les lourdes portes du palais.

Après avoir repris son souffle, la jeune fille lâcha un très martial « _Aux armes !_ », attrapa ses couteaux, son arc et sa lance, et s'apprêta à combattre, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

Enfin, ses parents reconnaîtraient sa force !

-Hmmm, mon amour, ronronna Envy. À ton avis, que fait Amestris en ce moment ?

-Oh, elle doit être en train de s'amuser avec les petits Servants, ou alors elle prépare des pièges pour quand on rentrera à la maison, répondit Edward en se tournant vers son amoureux.

-On aura intérêt à faire attention, alors, sourit Envy en refermant ses bras autour du blondinet.

Au départ, ils avaient deux cabines distinctes, une pour chacun d'entre eux. Mais quand Envy avait prétexté avoir froid (sous-entendant par là que la présence d'Edward dans son lit lui manquait), son époux n'avait pas eu le cœur de le laisser seul et l'avait invité sur sa couchette. Voilà comment ils s'étaient retrouvés à s'embrasser au lieu de dormir sur un matelas trop étroit.

-Tu m'as manqué, mon chéri...

-Je n'ai été absent qu'une heure ou deux, c'est pas un drame !

-M'en fiche !

Le brun serra son partenaire contre son torse et l'embrassa sur le front, puis redescendit vers le nez, les joues, et enfin les lèvres. Edward émit un gémissement et s'enfonça d'avantage dans la chaleur des bras du Roi. _Son_ Roi. Il avait soif de sa présence, il n'en avait jamais assez de le sentir contre lui. Une météorite pouvait bien leur tomber dessus, tant qu'il pouvait rester dans cette position, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Voilà sans doute ce que les écrivains décrivaient. Se consumer d'amour. Fondre pour celui qu'on aime. Le feu de la passion. Il plaqua son front contre celui de son amant et lui communiqua ses émotions.

Envy frémit sous le déluge de pensées érotiques que contenait l'esprit de son jeune prince.

-Tu es bien déluré, pour un gamin...

-Où tu vois un gamin, dis-moi ? gronda Edward.

Une image de lave en fusion alla de sa tête à celle de son compagnon, qui répliqua avec celle d'une véritable fournaise.

-C'est pas marrant ! grommela Edward.

-Héhé ! Oh, attends, je vais te montrer un truc...

-Quel genre ?

-Tu vas voir.

Envy se posa délicatement sur le bas-ventre de son amoureux, puis entreprit de l'embrasser partout où sa peau apparaissait.

-Tu me chatouilles !

-Tu es très bon...ricana Envy tout contre le corps de satin ivoire.

Il redescendit encore et titilla la virilité déjà à moitié dressée de désir. Il commença par la caresser, d'abord doucement puis un peu plus rudement, puis la prit en bouche, l'enveloppant dans un cocon de chaleur. Edward ne put retenir un petit cri et se tortilla sous lui. Il glissa ses doigts dans les mèches noires d'Envy, qui augmenta la cadence en sentant approcher la fin.

Et au moment exact où Edward atteignit l'orgasme, il se glissa en lui avec habileté, faisant hoqueter le plus jeune. Un va-et-vient sauvage commença, aidé par les mouvements de bassin impatients du blondinet.

-Oh, merde, Envy... Tu es génial... !

C'est là qu'Envy joignit leurs fronts, multipliant par deux le plaisir qu'ils ressentaient jusque là individuellement. Ils hurlèrent tous les deux sous la montée des sensations intenses qui les envahirent.

Edward se libéra une deuxième fois entre eux, tandis qu'Envy faisait de même dans son ventre, augmentant encore la chaleur qui le faisait transpirer. À bout de souffle, il repoussa un peu le visage d'Envy pour le regarder.

-Je vois...maintenant, ce que tu voulais me montrer...

-Ca t'a plu ?

-Tu rigoles ? Je n'avais jamais ressenti un truc pareil ! C'est comme...prendre et se faire prendre en même temps ! C'est à refaire, sans hésitation !

-C'est noté. Si un jour tu n'es plus aussi amoureux de moi, je saurai quoi faire.

-Comme si je pouvais jamais cesser de t'aimer !

-J'espère bien ! On recommence ?

-Si tu veux, mais normalement, cette fois. Je suis mort. Et je crois que Winry ne pourra ignorer une nouvelle fois nos hurlements...

-Pfff... Si ça la dérange, elle n'a qu'à venir se plaindre, comme ça je pourrai la mettre dehors à grands coups de pied au cul !

_À suivre..._

_Ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à m'écrire pour des commentaires, des critiques (tout en restant corrects je vous prie) ou des détails que vous n'auriez pas bien compris._

_Au risque de me répéter, je vous rappelle que la SF n'est pas ma tasse de thé alors si il reste des incohérences, ne tuez pas le messager ! Je reste quand-même ouverte aux remarques qui pourraient m'aider à m'améliorer, donc, n'hésitez pas !_

_Pour finir, moi aussi, j'aimerais bien un Envy comme ça !_

_Reviews ?_


	3. Le combat

Chapitre 3 : Le combat

Amestris jeta un coup d'œil sur ses troupes. Une vingtaine de Servants mal armés quoique naturellement effrayants. Face à une trentaine d'humains avec des fusils et l'envie incontrôlable de les tuer jusqu'au dernier. La jeune fille avait ordonné aux femelles et à leurs petits de se réfugier dans les caves du château et de creuser un tunnel de secours au cas où. Par la suite elle avait enfilé son armure, ou plutôt celle d'Edward, car leur taille étaient presque la même. Si tout se passait bien, il ne s'en rendrait même pas compte.

La blonde pensa à ses parents et se demanda si elle les reverrait un jour. Normalement, il ne leur faudrait que quelques semaines pour revenir après leur mission. Vivrait-elle jusque-là ? Pas sûr.

-Nous ne faisons aucun prisonnier ! annonça-t-elle, le hall d'entrée du palais renvoyant sa voix dans toutes les directions.

Les rangs de Servants poussa un grognement pour montrer leur assentiment. Ils n'étaient pas très chauds de désobéir à leur roi et de la laisser prendre la direction du champ de bataille, mais après tout, elle était leur princesse et représentait la dernière figure d'autorité présente sur leur planète. Et puis Envy n'était plus là, il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse, non ?

Elle tressaillit en entendant, de l'autre côté de la lourde porte, la troupe d'humains qui tiraient sur sa maison. Ces horribles armes faisaient un de ces boucans ! Au moins, un arc et des flèches, c'était silencieux ! Suivie de ses hommes, elle pénétra dans la cour et, d'un signe de la main, en envoya une partie sur les remparts pour faire diversion et cribler les intrus de flèches. Malheureusement, les terriens ne tardèrent pas à riposter et s'attaquèrent aux créneaux de leurs balles, bien à l'abri derrière des dunes de sable.

La nuit était en train de tomber et on ne voyait plus à cinq mètres, bien que la plupart des Servants soient doués de nyctalopie. Ce n'était pas le cas des humains. Amestris sourit, attendit encore un peu et lança le signal de l'attaque. Les portes s'ouvrirent et le groupe s'enfonça sous terre tandis que la blonde se mettait à plat ventre pour éviter les projectiles hasardeux. En se concentrant, elle pouvait percevoir les mouvements du commando souterrain, qui évoluait à toute vitesse vers l'attaquant. Amestris se rappela alors qu'elle aussi devait agir. Elle encocha une flèche sur son arc, parallèle au sol, tira au maximum sur la corde et visa soigneusement l'un des naufragés.

Qui ne fit pas de vieux os et s'effondra pitoyablement, un empennage rouge vif planté dans l'œil gauche. Elle enchaîna tout de suite et abattit ainsi la première ligne adverse.

Sans remords, elle ôtait la vie sans un bruit, comme une vipère. Chacun de ses traits faisaient mouche, même dans l'obscurité. Comme son père, elle était une arme vivante.

Son carquois se retrouva bientôt vide, et il restait encore les deux tiers du groupe à abattre. C'est à cet instant que les Servants entrèrent en scène. Ils émergèrent du sol sous les pieds des hommes dans un bel ensemble et commencèrent à les taillader avec entrain sans se soucier des pistolets, qu'ils piétinèrent tellement qu'ils les enfouirent dans le sol.

Amestris saisit son épée et bondit dans la mêlée sans se soucier de la part raisonnable de son esprit. Elle pourfendit quelques personnes, n'épargnant que ses serviteurs assoiffés de sang. Comme elle l'avait ordonné, ils ne faisaient pas de quartier. Dix minutes après le début des hostilités, ils avaient gagné en arrosant le sable d'un sang humide et épais qui collait à leurs pieds.

C'était presque trop facile.

-Victoire ! hurla-t-elle sous les cris de joie des Servants.

Le lendemain matin, les œufs de Servants stockés dans les caves ayant éclos, toutes les femelles étaient fort occupées à bercer les nouveaux-nés et à faire des « gouzi gouzi » version monstrueuse. Et les mâles participaient en cueillant des fruits frais pour les rejetons. En gros, seule Amestris travaillait. Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle était heureuse pour eux, maintenant que le danger était passé. Elle rajusta son chapeau de soleil et essuya la sueur de son front. Edward allait être satisfait, avec tout ce qu'elle venait de semer ! La jeune fille se releva et se dirigea droit vers un lac des alentours pour se débarbouiller. Elle vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne, puis se déshabilla pour entrer dans l'eau.

La blonde soupira d'aise en sentant la fraîcheur apaiser ses coups de soleil, puis entreprit de faire quelques longueurs du bassin naturel. Puis elle se posa sur un rocher telle une sirène pour peigner ses cheveux avec ses doigts. Elle bataillait avec un nœud quand un léger bruit lui fit lever la tête. Un garçon d'une vingtaine d'années la dévisageait, ébahi, depuis la berge.

Furieuse, elle attrapa le couteau attaché à son mollet et le lança sur le sans-gêne, qui se ratatina au même moment dans les galets à force d'avancer sans regarder où il allait. Toujours est-il que ledit voyeur évita accidentellement la lame mortelle, même s'il s'égratigna les deux mains.

-Eh oh, ça va pas la tête ?! s'offusqua-t-il en réalisant qu'elle avait tenté de le tuer.

-Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire ? s'indigna la jeune femme et plongeant dans l'eau pour récupérer ses vêtements et surtout ses autres couteaux.

Elle s'efforça d'ignorer le hoquet du garçon quand elle réapparut dans toute sa nudité pour s'habiller en vitesse et tourna son visage furibond vers lui, une dague à l'aspect effilé à la main.

-Ho, ho ! s'exclama l'humain en prenant la fuite

Elle arriva à sa hauteur en quelques enjambées et ricana de la lenteur des hommes. D'un bond, elle l'aplatit au sol et le menaça de son arme posée sur la gorge. Elle en profita pour le détailler. Il était plutôt beau, enfin, pour un humain normal. Il avait de courts cheveux noirs mal coiffés, de petits yeux noirs également et était assez pâle.

-Il reste d'autres survivants ? questionna-t-elle sèchement, imitant le regard d'Envy le jour où elle lui avait piqué son goûter.

-N-non, répondit le brun avec hésitation.

Il n'en revenait pas de s'être fait rattraper par une gamine. Le pauvre, il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il était tombé.

-Heu, vous êtes qui ? risqua le jeune homme.

-La fille qui va te tuer, fit Amestris avec aplomb.

-Gulp.

-Pourquoi t'es en vie ? On a tué tout le monde, hier.

-Ben, je ne me suis pas pointé à la bataille. Je suis venu pour l'argent, pas pour me faire buter. Et maintenant, je n'ai plus aucun moyen de rentrer chez moi...

-Le but de votre mission, c'était quoi ?

-Découvrir les espèces vivant ici. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit. J'ignorais qu'il y avait d'aussi jolies filles...

La jolie fille en question le gifla avec hargne.

-Mais aïeuuuh ! C'est une manie, ici, de faire mal aux gens ?!

-Si tu n'étais pas tombé sur moi, tu aurais vécu bien pire qu'une ridicule gifle. Les Servants t'auraient mangé la tête avant de poser les questions.

-C'est sympa, chez toi... Moi, c'est Roy Mustang, enchanté.

-C'est une manie, sur ta planète, de draguer tout ce qui bouge ?

-J'essayais de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Je ne vois pas à quoi ça servirait tu vas crever.

-T'es gentille. Il y en a d'autres comme toi, ici ?

-Des êtres vivants ?

-Nan, des tops models tueurs.

Amestris pensa à Envy, qui était à tomber par terre, même s'il n'était pas son genre. En plus, c'était son père. Edward, quant à lui, était pas mal, mais dans un autre genre. On ne peut pas comparer des poires avec des pommes.

-A part mes parents, il n'y a que nous sur cette planète qui ressemblons à des humains, finit-elle par répondre. Même si mon père (Edward) n'est pas du genre à tuer.

-Ta mère, oui ?

-Heu... Si tu veux. Bon, maintenant, prie ton dieu, parce que tu vas bientôt le rencontrer.

Elle leva son couteau avec regrets, car elle commençait à trouver cet humain sympahique, et s'apprêta à l'abattre sur la poitrine de Roy, qui ferma les yeux. Au moment de le faire, le vent souffla et une odeur caractéristique lui sauta au nez. Une odeur qui venait de Roy.

Elle réfléchit. C'était la même odeur qu'Edward. Envy lui avait raconté un jour que la seule raison qui l'avait poussé à laisser Ed en vie était son odeur. En effet, Edward était un des rares êtres humains à avoir la capacité de faire un enfant à un(e) habitant(e) d'Amestris. (Oui, parce qu'ils avaient développé la bisexualité pour survivre) On appelait ces gens des Compatibles.

Les Compatibles qui débarquaient sur leur planète se comptant sur les doigts de la main, Envy lui avait conseillé à l'insu d'Edward de sauter sur le premier venu. Le blondinet l'avait quand-même entendu et l'avait fusillé du regard avant de lui conseiller d' « écouter son cœur ».

Amestris écouta donc son cœur. Il battait plus vite que d'habitude et elle sentait comme des frissons se répandre dans sa colonne vertébrale. Ça voulait dire quoi, ce charabia ? Il était clair que son muscle cardiaque, tout comme Edward lui avait dit, essayait de lui parler.

Alors elle se rabattit sur les conseils douteux d'Envy.

Amestris jeta un œil torve au jeune homme et arrangea ses cheveux.

-...Moi, c'est Amestris. Je suis la princesse de ces lieux et j'aimerais beaucoup te...faire visiter les environs...

-Niveau drague, vous n'êtes pas les derniers, hein ! plaisanta Roy.

Amestris rougit et aida son prétendant à se relever. Voilà qui promettait... !

La tête que ferait Roy en découvrant que ses deux parents étaient des mecs !

Et celle de ses parents quand ils la verraient avec un homme !

_To be continued..._

_Voilà pour Amestris. On ne la reverra pas avant un petit moment..._

_Comme vous vous en doutez, les chapitres suivants se concentreront sur les aventures d'Edward, Envy et Winry sur Terre. Les pauvres, ils ne sont pas au bout de leurs peines... !_

_J'espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira !_

_Reviews ?_


	4. Retour sur Terre

_Merci pour les reviews, vous êtes super gentils! Que dire à propos de ce chapitre...? J'espère qu'il vous plaira, surtout à toi, Lisbeth (sinon je vais le sentir passer, je crois...)_

_Les choses commencent à se bousculer à partir d'ici..._

_Bonne lecture et soyez indulgents s'il vous plait!_

Chapitre 4: Retour sur Terre

Ecouter « _Journey to the cave_ » de Nicholas Hooper.

Envy ouvrit un œil et inspira à fond, emplissant ses narines de la douce fragrance dégagée par Edward, lové contre lui. Il l'admira un instant et pensa qu'il était plus mignon lorsqu'il dormait et qu'il lui épargnait son blabla scientifique. Enfin, le Edward réveillé était aussi plein d'attraits, surtout dans la position qu'ils occupaient en ce moment, roulés entre les draps comme des momies et chacun profitant de la chaleur de l'autre.

Le roi d'Amestris dut oublier la foule d'idées cochonnes qui lui avaient traversé l'esprit, car un cri le fit sursauter. Edward ouvrit péniblement les yeux, visiblement encore à moitié dans le cake.

-Hein ? Queskispasse ?

-La gourde a un problème, on dirait, grogna Envy en se levant à regret, entraînant son petit copain dans son sillage.

Ils s'habillèrent normalement et sortirent de la cabine d'Edward (eh oui, Envy s'y était encore incrusté).

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? s'énerva Envy en pénétrant dans la salle des commandes.

Winry était concentrée sur son tableau de bord et semblait transpirer par tous les pores.

-Il se passe qu'un des moteurs a subi une avarie et que nous approchons de la Terre ! répondit-elle d'une voix où transparaissait le stress sans décoller le regard des signaux lumineux qui brillaient sur son écran.

Les deux garçons levèrent les yeux et aperçurent par le hublot central une gigantesque forme bleue et luminescente : la Terre.

-Woaw ! s'exclama Envy. Elle est belle, ta planète, dit-il à son prince. Enfin, Amestris est plus jolie encore, mais...

Edward ne répondit pas, fasciné par cette vue qui lui avait tant manqué.

-Je vous rappelle aimablement que nous avons un problème avec le moteur principal ! s'emporta Winry, excédée par leur absence de réaction, en montrant les signaux « error » sur l'écran.

Edward revint brusquement sur terre (désolée pour ce mauvais jeu de mots) et saisit la boîte à outils.

-Je vais m'occuper du moteur.

-Ed, depuis quand tu t'y connais en technologie ? demanda très calmement Envy.

-Il y a trois ans, avant de partir pour Amestris, j'ai participé à un stage en cas de problème techniques, sur terre. Et comme j'ai une mémoire à toute épreuve... j'y vais !

-Attends ! Laisse-moi venir avec t... !

-Non, Envy, l'interrompit le blondinet. La trappe est trop petite pour toi, et je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Aide plutôt Winry à piloter, elle va avoir du mal pour l'atterrissage.

Laissant son roi blessé dans son amour-propre et vexé à mort, Edward se faufila dans le couloir qui menait aux unités techniques. Envy jura une bonne dizaine de fois et donna un coup de poing dans une paroi, qui se déforma.

-Tu peux éviter d'abîmer d'avantage cette machine, s'il te plait ?

-On s'en fout, de toute façon, on ne l'a pas payée... bougonna Envy.

-Peut-être, mais on est dedans. Si tu veux servir à autre chose qu'à démolir la navette, ouvre ce compartiment et remplit les sacs étanches que tu y trouveras avec des fringues terrestres.

-Pourquoi ?

Winry jeta un regard passablement dégoûté sur les vêtements d'Envy.

-Bon, d'accord, j'ai compris !

Le Roi ravala sa fierté mal placée et s'exécuta en grommelant sur les droits de l'Homme et tout le bazar. Cinq minutes plus tard, il commença à demander sans arrêt : « Il en met du temps, Ed ! C'est normal que ça dure aussi longtemps ? », ce qui énerva prodigieusement Winry.

C'est alors qu'ils traversèrent la couche d'ozone. Envy s'efforça de cacher sa panique en voyant les étincelles oranges générées par le frottement de l'air courant à la surface de la carlingue.

-Heu, c'est normal, ça ?

-Oui ! Que fait Edward ? Le moteur est toujours en rade !

-Je vais voir où il est ! proposa Envy.

-Non ! Aide-moi à maîtriser cet engin de malheur ! Prends les commandes de droite et essaye de redresser le gouvernail, histoire d'éviter de s'écraser comme des merdes !

Envy n'aimait pas les ordres. Enfin, il aimait beaucoup en donner, mais moins en recevoir. Le Envy normal aurait sans doute fait un pied de nez à la blonde, mais là, sans savoir pourquoi, il obtempéra sans faire de vague.

La proximité du sol devait aider, sans doute.

-20 kilomètres d'altitude ! 15... ! égrena Winry d'une voix torturée.

-Putaiiiiiiin ! On va crever ! renchérit Envy en partant dans les aigus.

Bizarrement, le sol qui s'approchait d'eux à toute vitesse semblait...bleu. Ça existait, sur Terre, une terre bleue ? Allez savoir, avec ces humains... Envy décida de ne pas relever et entendit un énorme bruit qui le fit grincer des dents.

-C'était quoi, ça ?!

-J'en sais rien !

-T'es pilote, oui ou merde ?!

-Va chier !

Ils auraient sans doute commencé à se taper dessus s'ils n'étaient pas morts de peur à l'idée de mourir.

-Je peux pas crever maintenant ! J'ai un gosse, bordel ! vitupéra Envy.

-Et moi, j'ai un homme dans ma vie !

Ils plongèrent au sol en hurlant à l'instant même où ils heurtèrent la surface de l'océan Atlantique pour éviter les débris de verre qui leur tombèrent dessus avec fracas. Une tonne d'eau entra dans l'habitacle, les ballottant comme des pantins.

Le niveau montait dangereusement et Winry, tentant difficilement de garder le visage à la surface, gargouilla quelque chose.

-Quoi ? fit Envy en recrachant fort peu délicatement la tasse qu'il venait d'avaler.

Il nagea comme un champion jusqu'à l'ex copine de son blondinet et l'attrapa par les cheveux pour lui relever la tête tout en surnageant.

-Canot...de sauvetage... bredouilla-t-elle.

-Où ça ?

-Armoire...

La jeune femme pointa le doigt vers une paroi immergée.

-Bon, accroche-toi à quelque chose, j'y vais.

Envy s'éloigna d'elle, prit une grande inspiration et plongea sous l'eau. Il n'eut aucun mal à atteindre l'armoire et la défonça à coups de poing pour l'ouvrir rapidement. Il attrapa un grand sac rouge et jaune assez hideux et remonta à la surface. Il rejoignit Winry et lui donna le sac, puis la poussa en dehors de l'appareil pour qu'elle puisse ouvrir le bateau pneumatique. Puis il lui tourna le dos et replongea, cette fois vers le couloir pour retrouver l'homme de sa vie. Il suivit les panneaux indiquant les moteurs et se retrouva dans une salle morbide avec des machines dans tous les coins. Certaines marchaient encore péniblement, mais la plupart avaient été réduites à l'état de ruines. Il trouva une poche d'air emprisonnée près du plafond et s'en servit pour respirer un bon coup. Heureusement qu'il était doué en apnée... Mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Edward. C'est pourquoi il augmenta la cadence de ses gestes et fouilla la pièce dans tous les coins.

La seule trace du passage d'Edward était un bout de sa veste accroché sur une tôle coupante. Il ressortit, passa par le sas, les cabines et même les douches, mais Ed n'était nulle part. Il se fabriqua une sortie dans un mur avec force coups et se retrouva dans la mer. Il fit le tour de la navette plusieurs fois et aurait continué jusque tard dans la nuit si Winry ne l'avait pas obligé à monter à bord du canot. Là, il s'entêta à regarder par-dessus bord, cherchant des yeux un corps, des vêtements reconnaissables, des cheveux... Winry pleurait doucement en essuyant les longues mèches noires d'Envy avec une serviette et le força à se reposer, ce qu'il finit par faire, complètement épuisé. Mais impossible de s'endormir.

Les Amestriens n'avaient qu'un seul grand amour. Voilà pourquoi ils se battaient comme des lions, hommes ou femmes, pour protéger celui ou celle qu'ils aimaient. Parce que plus jamais ils ne pourraient aimer une personne avec la même passion. Jamais.

Et Edward était sans doute mort, à l'heure qu'il était.

Amestris leva la tête, subitement inquiète. Il lui semblait qu'une chose horrible venait d'arriver... Elle éprouva une sensation de froid qui la fit frissonner et se demanda s'il s'agissait de ce que ressentait un de ses parents au même moment... Une colère et une tristesse incommensurable, un manque béant et atrocement douloureux.

Un vide venait de s'ouvrir dans son foyer.

_To be continued_

_Purée...c'est encore plus glauque que le livre Un..._

_Reviews pour me dire à quel point vous me haïssez ?_


	5. Perte douloureuse

_Merci pour ton commentaire, Lizbeth! (voilà, j'ai enfin écrit ton nom correctement!)Je crois que tu t'es un peu emmêlé les pinceaux avec les chapitres, mais j'ai compris l'essentiel! Ouf...tant que tu es satisfaite, tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes! (et je ne crains pas d'être frappée par mail...) N'hésite pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas!_

_Chapitre un poil plus long que d'habitude...il ne se passe pas grand'chose mais bon, il fallait bien ça pour qu'Envy m'autorise encore à l'utiliser pour mes histoires..._

_Enjoy (même si c'est triste à mourir)_

Chapitre 5 : Perte douloureuse

Musique: « _My love_ » de Sia

May Chang était une étudiante chinoise en échange international. Enfin, à vrai dire, là, elle profitait plus de la mer que de l'école, mais cela n'était pas bien grave... Elle était assise sur le sable français et tendait avec plaisir son visage au vent d'Ouest.

C'est alors que son regard noir fut attiré par une forme incongrue et colorée qui flottait à la surface de l'eau. Elle bondit sur ses pieds en reconnaissant un corps humain, jeune, blond et en apparemment très mauvais état. Elle s'élança dans l'eau sans réfléchir et nagea rapidement malgré les vagues. Le sport était une des matières où elle assurait le plus.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour mettre la main sur le jeune homme à la dérive et le ramener sur la terre ferme.

Winry avait rarement eu l'occasion de voir des hommes pleurer toutes les larmes de leur corps jusqu'à en avoir mal à la tête. Et Envy encore moins. Malgré son orgueil, le roi s'était complètement effondré depuis la disparition d'Edward et ne semblait pas éprouver de honte à sangloter ainsi devant une fille qu'il n'aimait guère.

La jeune femme, par respect, s'efforça de ne pas le regarder et se concentra sur le GPS qu'elle avait réussi à sauver. D'après lui, ils s'étaient écrasés dans la Mer du Nord, près des côtes françaises. Elle voyait déjà la terre et rama dans cette direction.

Au bout d'un moment, Envy finit par essuyer ses joues et lui prit les rames des mains pour les propulser à vitesse grand V vers la plage. Il faisait ça pour oublier sa peine, mais cela ne fut pas très concluant.

Dans sa tête repassaient tous les instants qu'il avait vécus avec Edward. Et dire qu'ils n'avaient eu que deux ans pour se connaître...et cette saloperie de planète avait repris celui qu'il avait eu tant de mal à lui arracher. Le pire pour lui, c'était de se remémorer les dernières minutes de sa vie avec le blondinet. Il aurait dû aller avec lui réparer le moteur. Il aurait dû insister pour l'accompagner. Il n'aurait jamais dû le laisser quitter Amestris. Jamais.

Cela lui rappelait les dures journées où Edward désirait partir loin de lui, deux ans auparavant. Maintenant qu'il avait réussi à l'attacher à lui, il était parti pour toujours, tout ça à cause des racines qui le retenaient encore sur Terre...

Dieu, qu'il haïssait cette planète !

Ils gagnèrent la côte en moins de minutes et s'effondrèrent sur le sable humide, morts de fatigue.

Envy se plia à la demande de Winry et enfila les vêtements « normaux » qui se trouvaient dans son sac à dos étanche. Il se retourna pour laisser Winry se changer, même si plus aucune anatomie au monde ne pouvait l'émouvoir. Il n'y en avait qu'une qui avait ce pouvoir, et elle avait été mangée par la mer et les poissons, son corps allait nourrir les plantes marines, et... !

-J'ai fini, dit Winry.

-Où se trouve le connard qui est la cause de tout ça ? fit Envy d'une voix basse et menaçante.

La blonde frissonna et s'écarta un peu de lui.

-Heu, je crois qu'il habite en Amérique.

-C'est par où ?

-Par là, répondit Winry en montrant la mer qu'ils venaient de quitter.

Envy marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis poussa la barque à l'eau avec la ferme intention d'aller en Amérique.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna Winry.

-Je vais venger Edward en tuant ce salopard de la pire manière possible.

La vie était revenue dans les yeux d'Envy sous l'apparence d'une lueur de haine pure qui transperça Winry de part en part.

Mieux valait être de son côté.

-Tu ne peux pas aller en Amérique avec ce truc !

-Et pourquoi pas ? interrogea Envy d'une voix tranchante comme un rasoir.

-C'est beaucoup trop loin ! Et tu n'as même pas de quoi manger !

-Je m'en fiche, j'en n'ai pas besoin ! Je ne me reposerai que quand Edward sera vengé et ce mec mort !

-Mais c'est de la folie !

-Je _veux_ lui faire payer ! _Il s'en est pris à_ _ma famille_ ! Et à Alphonse, et à toi aussi ! Et Edward...

La voix d'Envy se mua en gémissement à l'évocation du disparu. Il finit par lâcher le bord du bateau et se laissa tomber par terre, la tête entre les mains et les épaules secouées de frissons.

Winry hésita, puis s'agenouilla à ses côtés pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-J'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit _mort_... ! Comment je vais annoncer ça à notre fille ? Ça fait mal, Winry...Pourquoi j'ai aussi mal ? J'ai l'impression que mon cœur est en mille morceaux...

-Je sais, Envy, je sais...murmura Winry.

Ils restèrent prostrés sur la plage déserte pendant ce qui leur semblait des heures. Ensuite ils se relevèrent.

-Bon, comment on va en Amérique ?

-Il faut prendre l'avion.

-Encore une machine volante ?

-Je suis désolée...

-Et où on les trouve ces avions ?

-Il faut un moyen d'aller en ville. On peut aller à l'aéroport le plus proche... Mais il nous faut de l'argent. Il faut que je passe quelques coups de fil...

Un peu plus tard, Winry ressortit, triomphante, d'une cabine téléphonique et annonça à Envy que leur avion décollait le lendemain vers midi et que leurs billets étaient réservés par la NASA. Envy eut un semblant de sourire crispé et souleva la question suivante : où dormiraient-ils ?

Edward était le plus heureux des hommes. Il jouait au volley dans une prairie verte avec Amestris et quelques Servants. Envy était assis et les regardait en souriant tendrement. Il leur préparait des sandwiches et de la limonade faits maison.

Une seconde.

Envy.

Des sandwiches.

De la limonade.

Mettez maintenant le tout dans la même phrase avec quelques verbes et un sourire niais.

.

.

.

-WTF ?! s'écria Edward en se redressant brutalement, revenant du même coup à la réalité.

Il tourna la tête en entendant un hoquet terrifié et tomba nez à nez avec une jolie fille chinoise d'une vingtaine d'années qui avait l'air de contempler un fantôme.

-Heu...Wow. T'en as une de ces manières de te réveiller ! fit la fille en arrangeant ses interminables cheveux noirs d'un geste nerveux. Et c'était quoi ce WTF ?

-Je... je, ben... articula Edward avec éloquence.

La fille le dévisagea d'un air vaguement intéressé.

-C'est quoi, ton nom ? Moi, c'est May Chang.

-Edward Elric, répondit le naufragé sans réfléchir.

-C'est marrant, ton nom me dit quelque chose...

May plissa les yeux, l'air scrutateur.

-Bah ! Je finirai bien par m'en souvenir ! Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Je t'ai trouvé au bord de la mer, à moitié mort. Ton bateau a coulé ?

-Heu, oui, je crois.

-Tu crois ?

-J'ai du mal à me souvenir, d'accord ? Je me suis cogné à la tête...sur un gros tuyau...Je me suis retrouvé dans l'eau...Mon manteau s'est déchiré...

-Un tuyau ?

-Ouais, je sais, c'est bizarre, mais, je ne me souviens plus très bien...

Edward ne mentait pas. Il avait bel et bien oublié certaines choses. Que faisait-il sur Terre ? Il était censé être sur Amestris avec sa famille ! Comment s'était-il retrouvé là ? On l'avait kidnappé ? Envy allait le tuer... Sans parler d'Amestris.

-Je suis où, exactement ? Dans quel pays ?

-En France. Dans un village sur la côte Ouest. Dans ma chambre. Tu seras gentil d'éviter de dire à ma famille d'accueil que j'ai séché l'école, hein ?!

-Ouais... En France... Qu'est-ce que je fous là ?

Winry dégota un petit hôtel pas trop cher et qu'elle pouvait payer avec l'argent du sac étanche. Seulement, elle allait devoir dormir dans la même pièce qu'Envy. Le jeune homme était vachement moins enthousiaste que si elle avait été Edward. Il jouait avec le bord du couvre-lit en lui jetant des regards suspicieux.

-C'est bon ! Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus, t'es pas mon genre !finit par s'exclamer Winry, excédée par le comportement de l'Amestrien.

Mais l'atmosphère était tellement pourrie qu'Envy décida de sortir faire un tour.

-Attends ! cria Winry.

Elle attacha les cheveux noirs avec un élastique, histoire de leur enlever leur aspect de « _Oh-mon-dieu-ses-tifs-défient-les-lois-de-la-physiq ue _! », lui conseilla de ne pas montrer sa trop grande force et de n'attaquer personne.

Finalement, l'extraterrestre put sortir et déambula dans les rues du village en faisant en sorte de toujours savoir retrouver l'hôtel. Le soir tombait et les magasins commençaient à fermer. Il croisa des filles stupides qui gloussaient, des types mal rasés qui titubaient sur les trottoirs, des hommes en costumes noirs à l'air pressé, des petits vieux qui rouspétaient sur les motos qui passaient...Décidemment, ces humains étaient tout bonnement indécrottables. Toujours à grommeler et se plaindre, ou à adopter une attitude ridicule ou grotesque.

Quelques personnes lui lancèrent des sifflets qu'il ne comprit pas et interpréta comme insultants. Il ne releva pas et continua son chemin, les yeux fixés sur ses pieds et le ciment gris uniforme qui lui donnait la chair de poule et l'envie dévorante de retourner chez lui avec Edward et Amestris, comme si rien n'avait changé... Il adressa un regard méprisant à des filles qui le dévisageaient d'un air boudeur, comme si ça les rendait plus attrayantes.

Mais pour lui, l'univers avait perdu toute sa beauté depuis qu'Edward était parti. Plus rien ne l'attirait, et il n'avait pas hâte de rentrer chez lui annoncer la nouvelle à sa fille, ou même de rentrer à l'hôtel avec l'ex fiancée de celui qu'il aimait encore et jusqu'à la fin de ses jours...

Il était tellement plongé dans ses mornes pensées qu'il faillit ignorer une odeur connue qui lui fouetta les narines comme si elle voulait le frapper. Il releva la tête, l'espoir naquit dans sa poitrine et son cœur brisé reprit du service. Il courut sans se soucier des gens autour de lui, bousculant la foule, heurtant les passants sans s'excuser, l'espoir lui donnant des ailes.

Il déboucha dans un quartier commerçant et flaira l'odeur comme un animal. Elle était proche...pourtant il ne voyait personne... Il finit par trouver sa source : une femme aux formes avantageuses qui nettoyait la vitrine de son magasin. Envy resta là comme un idiot jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne enfin. Ce n'était pas l'odeur d'Edward, c'était celle d'une Compatible. Déçu, il rentra la tête dans les épaules et se rendit compte que dans sa course, il avait oublié de prendre des repères pour retrouver l'hôtel dont il ignorait jusqu'au nom.

Il tourna en rond pendant deux heures, ne désirant pas retrouver la compagnie de Winry, qui lui rappelait trop ce qu'il avait perdu. Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'à un quartier résidentiel assez confortable...et vide. Il passait devant les maisons quand un faible effluve lui parvint. Sans doute encore la femme de tout à l'heure...

Non.

Envy s'arrêta net. Ce n'était plus la même, c'était autre chose. Quelque chose de plus riche, de plus évocateur. Une odeur qui lui inspirait une profonde nostalgie, et un amour qui le dépassait. Cette fois, peut-être...

Il remonta la rue lentement, craignant encore de se tromper et de doubler sa souffrance. Il s'arrêta de nouveau lorsque l'odeur se fit la plus forte, c'est-à-dire en face d'une maison blanche aux volets noirs. Que faire, maintenant ? Forcer la porte et passer pour un dingue ? Sonner ?

Edward se prélassait dans un bain quand il entendit May pousser une exclamation. Il sortit de l'eau, un peu inquiet, et enroula une serviette autour de son bassin. Il sortit de la salle de bains et vit la jeune fille accoudée à sa fenêtre, fort intéressée par ce qu'elle voyait à l'extérieur.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Il y a un mec trop canon dehors ! Enfin, je veux dire, tu es pas mal, mais celui-là, on en mangerait littéralement ! Et il regarde la maison...

Edward jeta un coup d'œil par la vitre et sentit sa poitrine s'alourdir. Il sortit de la chambre de May à toute vitesse, dévala les escaliers devant les parents médusés et ouvrit la porte à la volée.

Il était là. Il était venu le chercher. Comme il l'avait promis un an auparavant alors qu'ils étaient couchés l'un contre l'autre dans leur lit...

Bouche bée, Envy le regardait.

Puis, d'un même mouvement, ils bondirent l'un sur l'autre et échangèrent la plus longue étreinte de l'histoire de la fanfiction.

-Edward ! Tu es vivant... !

-Envy ! Tu es venu me chercher !

May passa la tête à la porte et sourit.

-Hé ben voilà, plus besoin de passer une annonce aux objets perdus !

_To be continued..._

_Ça, c'est de la tragédie! _

_Alors, c'était bien? Encore merci de me suivre! _

_Merci de laisser un commentaire, surtout toi, Lizbeth, sinon je ne mets pas la suite! Beuh._


	6. Le voyage

_Ecrire avec des mitaines...c'est chiant. Voilà, j'ai dit la mienne. Bienheureux êtes-vous si vous n'avez pas lu cette phrase sans intérêt. Enfin, si vous ne l'avez pas lue, vous ne savez pas à quoi vous avez échappé... Enfin, bref. Paradoxe._

_Ce chapitre est publié le même jour que le précédent parce que...Lizbeth est un tyran de la fanfic...sob. Non, je rigole! Merci de me lire comme toujours, j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous plongera pas dans un océan d'angoisse... Ici, vous aurez le privilège de voir...(ne lisez pas si vous voulez la surprise!) Envy prendre l'avion!_

_Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 6 : Voyage

_Il était assis derrière son bureau, les pieds croisés sur le bois laqué, et regardait d'un air condescendant son homme de main qui lui faisait son rapport._

_-L'appareil a réapparu sur le radar, il s'est écrasé quelque part dans la Mer du Nord, au large de la France... par contre, on n'a reçu aucune communication de la part de nos hommes, ce qui signifie qu'ils sont sans doute morts. L'équipe technique a réussi à mettre la main sur des images filmées cet après-midi dans les petits villages côtiers. Voilà ce qu'on a trouvé._

_L'homme plaça quelques photos sur le bureau et son patron se pencha sur elles._

_La première montrait la fille blonde dont il avait fait kidnapper le fiancé. Elle était donc encore en vie... Sur la deuxième, on voyait, avec la jeune femme, un jeune homme assez grand, les cheveux noirs et les pupilles verticales. Il regardait autour de lui comme s'il découvrait le monde, ce qui était peut-être le cas. Enfin, la troisième image représentait le même type en train de marcher côte à côte avec un jeune homme blond..._

_-Les rumeurs étaient donc vraies...chuchota-t-il pour lui-même, les doigts courants sur les deux garçons._

_-Monsieur ?_

_-Ce petit blond, là, c'est Edward Elric, le biologiste soi-disant mort et enterré. Or, comme même un imbécile tel que toi peut le voir, il est vivant. Et libre. Donc, il est plus que probable que ces aliens aient anéanti mes hommes et soient venus sur Terre avec la fille en utilisant _ma_ navette. Pour libérer le frère d'Elric, sans aucun doute. Et ce garçon aux cheveux noirs que nous ne connaissions pas doit être venu avec eux...de la planète inconnue._

_-Mais alors, ce serait..._

_-Un extraterrestre, oui. C'est lui qu'il nous faut pour accomplir notre but. J'enverrai une nouvelle escouade plus puissante sur cette foutue planète et ainsi, nous en aurons autant qu'il nous plaira..._

-Attends, tu es en train de me dire que j'ai un frère ?

Envy fixa Edward sans y croire. Plus le temps passait, plus il paraissait évident que le jeune humain avait tout oublié de son passé, excepté le temps passé en compagnie d'Amestris et lui-même.

-Oui, répondit-il patiemment. Et tu viens de la Terre. Tu es né en Amérique et tu es officiellement porté disparu. Il y a deux ans, tu as participé à un programme de recherches sur une planète nommée Amestris. Tu m'as trouvé, réveillé et tu m'as ramené à ton vaisseau malgré ton ex-fiancée. Nous avons eu une fille et tu as décidé de rester avec moi alors que les autres humains revenaient sur Terre.

Envy avait volontairement laissé les scènes de carnage en suspens, histoire de ménager son amant.

-Hé ben, ça alors ! s'exclama Edward. Je croyais que j'étais né sur Amestris et que...heu...

-Ben non, en fait, tu as passé la majeure partie de ta vie sur Terre. Attends que je te présente à ton ex-fiancée...

-En plus j'avais une copine ?! Purée, je n'en ai aucun souvenir...

-A cause du choc, j'imagine... ça va te revenir, temporisa Envy en menant son époux vers l'hôtel où il logeait avec Winry.

-En même temps, je comprends pourquoi, en me réveillant, j'avais l'impression de connaître les endroits dont on me parlait... En tout cas, cette May était vachement sympa. Un peu obsédée sur les bords, mais...

Envy avala de travers et sembla s'intéresser de très près à ses nouvelles chaussures. Inutile de rappeler à Ed à quel point lui, Envy, était obsédé.

Il attendit un peu avant de frapper à la porte de la chambre. Winry, vêtue d'une serviette de bain, leur ouvrit la porte et poussa un cri en voyant Edward.

-Oh, mon Dieu ! Merci ! On te croyait mort !

-J'avais cru comprendre...

La blonde enlaça étroitement son ex-petit ami sans prêter attention au regard mauvais d'Envy.

Edward ne tarda pas à rougir en sentant les imposants...heu, poumons de la jeune fille à travers la fine serviette et essaya en vain de la repousser.

-Heu, Winry, c'est ça ? Je ne peux plus respirer...

Étonnée, la jolie blonde recula.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Envy crut bon de s'incruster dans la conversation.

-Pour tout dire, Edward s'est cogné à la tête et a failli mourir noyé. Il a subi un grand choc et a perdu une partie de sa mémoire. Pour lui, il a toujours vécu avec moi...sur Amestris.

-Mais alors...

-Il a oublié qu'il était humain, qu'il avait un frère, une petite amie, qu'il était biologiste et était né ici.

Les yeux bleus de Winry s'emplirent de larmes. Elle tourna les talons en sanglotant et s'enferma dans la salle de bains.

-Winry !

-Laisse-la. Il lui faut du temps pour l'avaler, c'est tout, dit Envy.

La jeune fille ne ressortit qu'une demi-heure plus tard, les yeux rouges mais décidés. Entre-temps, elle s'était habillée. Encore heureux.

-Bon. Briefing pour tout le monde ! hurla-t-elle en faisant sursauter le petit couple qui s'embrassait passionnément sur un des deux lits.

-C'est vraiment le moment de faire ça ? se plaignit Envy en se recoiffant.

-Oui ! Notre avion part demain. Heureusement, j'ai demandé à mon employeur de nous réserver trois tickets au lieu de deux. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire qu'Edward était mort, alors...

La phrase mourut au fond de sa gorge et elle rougit comme une pivoine.

-Bref. Demain, nous serons aux Etats-Unis. C'est la dernière ligne droite. Mais il y a encore des choses que je n'ai pas comprises. Du genre, comment se fait-il qu'Edward soit toujours en vie après un aussi long séjour dans l'eau ?

-Pour la même raison qui fait que je suis quasiment éternel, répondit Envy d'un ton suffisant. Cela fait deux ans qu'Edward mange les plantes d'Amestris. Or, elles sont connues pour rallonger l'espérance de vie. Bon, ça n'a jamais été prouvé, mais maintenant, on tient notre preuve. Edward est devenu plus solide qu'avant. En même temps, quand on voit ce que mangent les humains, on se demande comment ils peuvent être aussi nombreux...

-Et pourquoi ne l'a-t-on pas retrouvé dans l'épave ?

-Il est peut-être resté un instant coincé sous l'appareil. Ça l'a empêché de remonter. En plus, je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout fouiller, donc...

-Un peu bizarre comme hypothèse mais bon. Passons. Comment allons-nous retrouver Alphonse et faire payer ses méfaits à ce type ?

-La police ? proposa Edward.

-Bof. Tuons-le nous-même ! déclara Envy.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Et si on demandait l'aide de la presse ?

-Quoi ? Tu veux révéler à tous notre existence ? D'ici quelques mois, on va retrouver des touristes sur ma planète ! Je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier !

-Qu'est-ce qu'on sait de lui, au juste ? demanda Edward.

-C'est un homme très riche. Il s'appelle Solf J. Kimbley et travaille dans le secteur des découvertes scientifiques et technologiques. C'est lui qui a payé la navette et les mercenaires qui vous ont envahis. J'ignore où il habite, mais son bureau se trouve à New York. On pourra toujours chercher des indices là-bas. En attendant, je veux vous voir levés demain à huit heures au plus tard.

Enfin elle dit ça, mais...

-Winry ! Winryyyyy ! Réveille-toi ! Il est huit heures !

-Hn ? Laisse-moi dormir...

Envy, excédé, bouscula le blondinet.

-Pousse-toi, Ed, je vais te montrer comment je réveille les gens !

Il empoigna la jeune femme et la secoua dans tous les sens, provocant l'ire de sa victime.

-Mais t'es malade, espèce de dégénéré ?!

-Il est l'heure, chérie, alors tu bouges ou je t'en colle une !

Winry finit par obtempérer en grommelant, mais quelques minutes plus tard elle retrouva son professionnalisme.

Ils prirent le taxi pour arriver à l'aéroport pour neuf heures et demie remplir les formalités de départ.

-Et pourquoi on n'a pas de jet privé ?! se lamenta Envy en enregistrant ses bagages avec force grognements.

-Parce que.

Il connut pour la première fois de sa vie la joie de passer au détecteur de métaux et se raidit quand les douaniers le regardèrent de travers.

-Tu veux ma photo ? beugla-t-il à l'encontre d'une gamine qui le matait d'un peu trop près.

-Calme-toi, tu vas finir par nous attirer des ennuis, l'apaisa Edward.

Envy se calma aussitôt et rongea son frein en silence, ne grondant qu'à peine lors de la longue attente qui le séparait du décollage, prévu pour midi.

Il fit tout un scandale pour aider Edward à ranger son sac dans le compartiment, attirant les regards courroucés des autres passagers.

-Envy, pour la dernière fois, pose tes jolies fesses sur ce siège et FERME-LA ! s'énerva Edward.

Le Roi protesta pour la forme et finit par s'asseoir sous les applaudissements des voyageurs excédés.

-Oh, ça va, ouais ?!

Il ne se calma que lorsque le blondinet prit place à ses côtés et commença à bouquiner. Il serra un peu les dents au décollage, mais quand on a déjà expérimenté la navette spatiale, rien ne vous fait vraiment peur. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il s'endormit sur l'épaule d'Ed, qui sourit sans interrompre sa lecture.

-Ah ! Enfin ! s'exclama l'alien en débarquant dans l'aéroport JFK, à New York. J'ai cru que ça ne s'arrêterait jamais !

-Tu parles, tu as dormi tout le long du trajet...ronchonna Winry.

-Quoi ?

-Non, rien.

Ils s'apprêtaient à sortir du hall d'arrivées quand une main se posa lourdement sur l'épaule dénudée d'Envy, qui se retourna vivement.

-T'as un problème ?

-Monsieur, si vous voulez bien me suivre...fit l'agent de sécurité deux fois plus grand que lui.

-Bah pourquoi ?

-Oh, rien d'important, juste une formalité.

Envy adressa un regard interrogatif à ses amis, qui haussèrent les épaules. Après tout, ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose. L'agent montra un petit bureau fermé par ne porte en métal et l'y fit entrer, prenant bien soin de fermer derrière lui.

-Bon, ben, on n'a plus qu'à attendre, dit Winry pour se rassurer.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Vous croyez quoi ? Que j'ai une bombe dans mon sac ?

Trois hommes bâtis comme des armoires à glaces l'attendaient dans le bureau. Un autre, plus petit, arracha les lunettes de soleil d'Envy, découvrant ses yeux améthyste et ses pupilles de chat.

-C'est bien lui, attrapez-le, messieurs.

L'extraterrestre n'attendit pas qu'ils l'attaquent. Il recula jusqu'à la porte et constata qu'elle était verrouillée.

-Merde !

Entre-temps, les gorilles l'avaient empoigné chacun par un bras alors que le troisième sortait une seringue pleine d'un liquide transparent. Contraint à l'immobilité, Envy ne put que regarder, les iris réduits à deux liserés mauves, l'aiguille entrer dans son bras. Le monde disparut alors, le plongeant dans une noirceur qui lui rappela son long sommeil dans l'incubateur. La dernière chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut le merveilleux visage de son Edward qu'il venait de retrouver et à qui on l'arrachait déjà.

Et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

_To be continued..._

_Wow. Après Ed, c'est Envy qui trinque !_

_La vie est injuste, que voulez-vous..._

_..._

_Bon, d'accord, ne me regardez pas comme ça ! JE suis injuste, c'est mieux, là ?_

_Reviews ?_

_Vous remarquerez que ce deuxième livre est plus long que le précédent...et plus dur à écrire, aussi...Rhmmm._

_Et Lizbeth, t'as intérêt d'être contente et de commenter, sinon je me venge, et tu sais de quelle manière...!_

_Bref, à plus._

_PS : Je suis en train de devenir fétichiste des avions, vous avez remarqué ?_


	7. Opération jardinage

_Bonjour ! Pour les délicates personnes qui auraient loupé un chapitre, je m'éclate à vous pondre un résumé de la mort qui pue ! En bref, Ed et Envy vivent ensemble sur leur planète quand une navette spatiale se pose près de chez eux. Ils découvrent qu'Alphonse a été pris en otage et décident d'aller sur Terre pour le secourir avec l'aide de Winry. Là, Ed perd la mémoire de manière momentanée tandis que sa fille se trouve un petit copain, Roy. À l'aéroport, Envy se fait enlever et Ed et Winry ne le savent pas encore..._

_Lizbeth, tu devrais être contente d'enfin savoir ce qui arrive à Envy!_

_Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 7 : Opération : jardinage

Lorsqu'Envy reprit connaissance, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut ses poignets ankylosés attachés au dessus de sa tête. Il tourna péniblement la tête et apprit qu'il était ligoté sur une table inconfortablement froide dans une pièce sans meuble d'environ vingt-cinq mètres carré, et de deux mètres cinquante de haut. Les murs étaient en fait des parois de métal brillant et il pouvait se voir dans un miroir sans tain qui occupait tout un pan de mur.

(**Envy :** bon, t'as fini avec tes détails ? Je suis prisonnier, point !)

Ouais, bon. L'extraterrestre songea alors qu'il n'avait jamais connu pareille situation et qu'il ferait volontiers la tête au carré à ceux qui l'avaient attaché ainsi. Il était roi, bordel !

Le jeune homme se trémoussa nerveusement, tentant de défaire les bandes velcro qui le retenaient, sans résultat.

-Putain de situation de merde !

Bon. Que ferait Edward dans cette situation ? Il attendrait que ses geôliers entrent pour leur faire le coup des gros yeux humides. Envy se concentra pour imiter son amant et se mira dans la surface réfléchissante qui lui faisait face. Il faillit éclater de rire.

Il était peut-être doué pour manipuler les gens, pour être sexy en toute circonstance et pour en imposer, le truc du gars super mignon, ça passait pas.

Il pourrait recourir à l'astuce du langage servant, mais il avait parlé anglais à l'aéroport...

Nan, en fait, il était vraiment mal, mal, mal ! (_Allusion subtile à « Miss FBI », j'adore ce film débile !_)

Il sursauta à peine quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant la place à un gus en costume blanc et aux cheveux longs et noirs. Ses yeux bleu glace se posèrent sur son prisonnier et une lueur triomphale les traversa.

« _Là, je suis dans la merde jusqu'au cou_ » pensa Envy.

Qui a dit que les rois avaient un langage châtié ?

Au bout d'un moment, Edward en avait eu marre et avait frappé à la porte du bureau. Puis il l'avait défoncée. Pendant ce temps, Winry assurait aux passants qu'elle ne le connaissait pas.

-Ils ont enlevé Envy ! s'écria Ed en ressortant, le visage rouge de colère. Les connards, je vais les buter... !

-Calme-toi, Ed. Tu es sûr qu'ils l'ont... ?

-Ouais, le bureau est vide et il y a une porte qui donne sur l'extérieur de l'aéroport. Et j'ai trouvé ça dans la poubelle, répondit Edward en brandissant une seringue vide et pourtant légèrement humide.

-Oh, merde...soupira Winry, un peu lassée de ces disparitions à répétition. On fait quoi, maintenant ?

-On sait déjà où il est, on n'a plus qu'à y aller.

-Où ça ?

-Au bureau de ce salopard de Kimbley ! Je vais lui faire la peau, je le jure !

-Et comment on fait pour entrer ?

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans un cyber café pour trouver un maximum d'informations sur le bâtiment qu'ils allaient investir.

-Je rêve, il n'y a pas moins de vingt occurrences en rapport avec le tourisme !

En effet, le bureau en question se trouvait dans un immeuble panoramique avec de multiples terrasses occupées par de très beaux jardins.

-Qui aurait envie de passer ses vacances à New York pour visiter un gratte-ciel ? s'insurgea Ed. C'est débile !

-Peut-être, mais avec ça, on a trouvé le moyen d'entrer ! ricana Winry avec une drôle de lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux bleus.

-Tu crois que c'est intéressant d'acheter des giroflées ? demanda Edward d'un air sceptique en brandissant des sachets de graines.

-Bah, prends toujours, ça peut servir.

Ils étaient dans un magasin de jardinage, en plein shopping et armés de deux énormes caddies contenant des arrosoirs, des pelles, des bêches, des râteaux, des graines de plantes diverses et variées, des bottes en caoutchouc, des gants, des casquettes vertes totalement hideuses et une trousse remplie de sécateurs. Winry piocha un tas de paquets de tuteurs et les jeta nonchalamment dans son caddie avant de se diriger vers le rayon terreau.

-Attends, je vais le porter, proposa Ed en saisissant deux sacs de cinquante kilos et en les posant sur son propre plateau.

Ils s'offrirent aussi des salopettes en toile grise, des grosses chaussures et des masques pour les pesticides. Ils finirent par les engrais, et devant le monceau d'achat, Ed ne put s'empêcher de demander :

-On aura assez d'argent ?

-T'inquiète, c'est la NASA qui offre.

-T'as de la chance...

Les yeux du caissier s'arrondirent de façon comique alors qu'ils faisaient défiler les marchandises sur le tapis roulant, mais le garçon reprit son sérieux et s'acquitta de sa tâche malgré les protestations des autres clients coincés derrière le jeune couple.

-Vous... vous aménagez un nouveau jardin ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un long moment.

-Si on veut ! sourit Winry.

Ils ressortirent dix bonnes minutes plus tard et empilèrent le tout dans une camionnette louée. Puis ils enfilèrent les salopettes, les gants et les bottes, ainsi que les casquettes pour dissimuler leur visage et roulèrent vers ledit immeuble.

Là, ils utilisèrent un chariot pliable acheté au magasin pour se donner une apparence de jardiniers privés et se montrèrent à l'accueil.

-Madame, Monsieur ? fit la secrétaire d'un air interrogatif.

Ed eut envie de la boxer. Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait qu'ils venaient faire avec leurs arrosoirs ? Des gaufres ?

-Nous sommes de l'entreprise de jardinage, répondit-il simplement avec un sourire engageant.

-Mais vous êtes déjà passés hier !

Merde. Une solution, vite !

-C'est-à-dire que...l'équipe d'hier a commis une bourde avec les buissons, ils les ont mal taillés et ont oublié de les arroser, c'est pourquoi nous sommes ici aujourd'hui, mentit Winry avec aplomb. Le patron était vraiment furieux, alors le service d'aujourd'hui sera entièrement gratuit, ne vous en faites pas !

La secrétaire, enchantée, leur remit des passes pour accéder à tous les étages.

-Bon. Obstacle Numéro Un, franchi ! murmura Winry.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur et s'arrêtèrent à l'étage de Kimbley. Ils s'avancèrent dans les couloirs comme s'ils étaient chez eux et cherchèrent la plaque dorée portant le nom du millionnaire. Arrivé devant la porte, Edward hésita. Devait-il frapper ? Défoncer la porte ?

-Hé, vous, là ! Que faites-vous ici ?

Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement. Un agent de sécurité marchait vers eux d'un pas inquisiteur en les fusillant du regard.

-Ben, on est là pour les jardins...

-Il n'y a aucun jardin à cet étage, alors filez !

-Bon, ben, excusez-nous.

Edward et Winry partirent, tout penauds.

-Hé, une seconde ! Toi, la blonde, je t'ai déjà vue quelque part... Et toi aussi !

-C'est-à-dire que, comme on est déjà venus, il est possible que vous nous ayiez vus... baragouina Winry.

-Hmmmm... Bon, cassez-vous maintenant.

-Comment ça se fait qu'il me connaît ? s'étonna Ed une fois le garde loin derrière eux.

-Ta tête a orné toutes les premières pages des journaux pendant deux semaines, il y a deux ans. Après tout, tu es censé avoir péri dans l'espace.

-C'est pour ça que May me connaissait... Hé, je suis célèbre !

-C'est pas le must quand on est infiltré quelque part, Ed.

-Heu, ouais, t'as raison. Le couloir est enfin vide, allons-y.

Ils abandonnèrent leur bric à brac dans l'ascenseur et pénétrèrent d'un coup dans la pièce convoitée, faisant sursauter son occupant, qui triait des papiers.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? On n'a pas besoin de jardiniers, à cet étage !

-C'est vous Solf Kimbley ?

-Non, ce n'est pas lui, dit Winry. Où est-il ?

-Mais qui êtes-vous ? Veuillez sortir immédiatement !

Ed et Winry se regardèrent.

-Vous allez nous dire où se trouve Kimbley, dit très calmement la jeune femme.

-Sortez d'ici ou j'appelle la sécurité !

-Je compte jusqu'à dix. Un, deux...

-Vous êtes sourds, ou quoi ?!

Edward, rapide comme l'éclair, sauta sur le meuble en bois massif et shoota dans le téléphone et le boîtier d'appel, les envoyant hors de portée de l'homme. Puis il sortit son sécateur et l'agita sous le nez de sa victime.

-Parle, ou je te coupe tout envie d'avoir une descendance.

-Cinq, six...

-Vous êtes malades !

-Non, juste en colère. Votre patron a quelque chose qui m'est très précieux.

-Huit, neuf...

Edward approcha son arme du pantalon du businessman.

-Dix.

Le blondinet ouvrit les lames du sécateur.

-Attendez, attendez ! Je vais tout vous dire !

-Bien.

Ed se recula un peu, mais garda quand-même ses cisailles à portée de main.

-Je suis le conseiller de Monsieur Kimbley...

-On s'en fout de ta vie !

Edward attrapa les doigts du type et les emprisonna entre les dents du sécateur.

-Je crois qu'il est dans les Appalaches, il y a un puit de mine désaffecté, il m'a dit qu'il y était !

-Qu'a-t-il dit d'autre ?

-Heu...Il devait voir quelqu'un ou quelque chose, je ne sais plus... ça avait un rapport avec l'expédition spatiale d'il y a deux ans...je crois qu'il a récupéré des échantillons, un truc comme ça...

-Des échantillons ? _Des échantillons_ ?

La voix d'Edward partait dans les aigus sous la montée de la colère.

-C'est comme ça qu'il parle de _Lui_ ?

Il semblait prêt à arracher la tête du conseiller.

-Ed, calme-toi ! supplia Winry avant qu'il ne fasse une connerie. Et vous, indiquez-nous l'endroit exact, et je vous interdis de mentir !

-J'ai une meilleure idée. On va l'emmener avec nous, comme ça, si il nous perd, on peut se venger directement sur lui et ses bijoux de famille. Et puis, comme ça, il ne pourra pas appeler Kimbley pour le prévenir, coupa Edward.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le conseiller annonçait son départ à la secrétaire en indiquant qu'il allait se plaindre au chef de l'entreprise de jardinerie pour la bourde commise le jour précédent. Edward le fourra à l'arrière de la camionnette et mit le cap sur le puit de mine où il était sûr de trouver les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui.

Bientôt, il les reverrait...

_To be continued..._

_On approche de la fin ! Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je le sens ! C'est peut-être parce qu'effectivement, je sais exactement quand et de quelle manière ça va se terminer..._

_Ça vous a plu ? J'espère que oui. _

_N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires tant qu'ils restent dans les limites du convenable ! Restez polis !_

_Ed n'a pas encore tout vu, je vous rassure...et Envy non plus._

_Normalement, Alphonse va faire sa première apparition dans le chapitre suivant. _

_Je vous invite à laisser des commentaires pour me dire quels moments vous avez appréciés, ce qui ne va pas selon vous, ou pourquoi pas des idées pour de prochaines histoires!?_

_La publication de la suite dépendra de Lizbeth et de sa vitesse de commentage!_

_Oui, je sais que ce mot n'existe pas, mais voilà, je l'ai inventé._

_Normalement, demain je ne pourrai rien publier, donc on se reverra peut-être lundi, sauf si Lizbeth m'oblige par le pouvoir du review à vous dévoiler la suite dès aujourd'hui!_


	8. Le sauvetage

_Amis du jour, bonjour. Si je publie ce chapitre aujourd'hui, contrairement à tout attente, c'est parce que la détresse de Lizbeth m'a émue (et aussi parce qu'elle m'a demandé de mettre la suite, m'enfin, bon.) C'est vrai quoi, c'est pas souvent qu'on commente mes fics à 0h17! je pouvais bien faire un petit mouvement, donc voilà. bref, je me suis levée un peu plus tôt que prévu pour pouvoir publier ce chapitre de malade qui est l'ante pénultième de cette histoire. ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est pas demain la veille que je cesserai d'avoir des idées pourries!_

_Donc, en deux mots, voici le chapitre 8, rien que pour vos deux yeux ensommeillés! J'espère que vous avez aimé mon "opération jardinage"! Personnellement, ça m'a beaucoup fait rire car ça part d'une expérience personnelle, malheureusement... je vous invite, comme toujours, à laisser des commentaires, même pour une critique tant qu'elle est constructive (bien sûr!)._

_je vais maintenant cesser mon blabla et vous laisser profiter pleinement de votre lecture._

Chapitre 8 : Le sauvetage

Edward, Winry et le conseiller roulèrent plusieurs heures jusqu'à l'endroit convoité. Ed tourna comme un lion en cage pendant toute la durée du trajet, exaspérant Winry et se rapprochant dangereusement de leur otage quand il sentait sa colère remonter. Le pauvre homme avait déjà eu un arrêt cardiaque dans sa vie et se sentait prêt à recommencer.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, ils garèrent la camionnette dans un bosquet et se retrouvèrent face à un magnifique paysage montagneux.

-Bon, il est où ? s'impatienta Edward.

-Hé bien, normalement, c'est celui-ci.

-Il n'y a rien dessus, c'est normal ? s'interrogea Winry.

-C'est parce que les labos se trouvent au sous-sol. Mr Kimbley a abattu l'ancien ascenseur, qu'il trouvait trop apparent, et a installé de plus récentes installations. Tout le complexe se trouve sous la surface de la montagne jusque très profondément sous terre.

-Bon, comment on entre ?

-Il y a deux entrées, mais elles sont hautement sécurisées. Vous n'avez aucune chance de passer.

-Hé bien, dans ce cas, on va faire comme dans les films...

Envy en avait...marre, marre, marre !

Cela faisait des heures (ou peut-être des jours) qu'on lui plantait des pu***** d'aiguilles dans le bras, qu'on l'enfermait sous calmants dans des tunnels blancs qui faisaient du bruit, qu'on lui collait des ventouses gluantes sur le crâne, qu'on observait avec enthousiasme ses facultés de guérison... Manquait plus qu'une manucure et un relooking ! Encore que pour la manucure, il aurait été d'accord, mais bon...on ne peut pas tout avoir.

Et en plus Edward lui manquait.

À la fin de chaque examen on le ramenait dans sa cellule d'acier et on le ficelait à cette table inconfortable. Non, franchement, c'était pas le Ritz. Le truc du moment, c'était un test pour déterminer la puissance de son ouïe. On lui passait des sons de plus en plus aigus et il devait dire dans quelle oreille il les recevait. Il entendit facilement les ultrasons et les infrasons, mais se dit que c'en était assez. Il finit par croiser les bras et refuser de communiquer.

Le mec qui était venu le voir la première fois, là...Kimbley était là, tout excité par ses capacités surhumaines. Ses yeux glacés exprimaient parfaitement l'étendue de sa folie. Pourtant, il dut se reprendre face au refus d'Envy de se plier à ses exigences.

-Bien, je suppose qu'il est temps de faire une petite pause... dit le multimillionnaire, les narines frémissantes.

Franchement, ce mec ne lui inspirait que des envies de meurtre.

-Raccompagnez-le à sa cellule. Une petite surprise t'y attend...

Quand Envy fut de retour dans son cachot, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand les armoires à glace sortirent sans le ligoter et le laissèrent en compagnie d'un jeune homme prostré dans un coin.

Envy, interloqué, s'avança vers le nouveau venu. Il avait des cheveux blonds mi-longs qu'on avait sans doute omis de couper pendant sa détention et les yeux gris doré, un peu comme ceux d'Edward. Se doutant un peu de l'identité de son invité, il s'agenouilla près de lui et, ignorant son mouvement de recul effaré, il dénoua les liens qui entravaient les poignets du garçon.

-Tu t'appelles Alphonse, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il aussi doucement qu'il le put.

Le blond leva des prunelles terrorisées vers lui.

-O-Oui. Vous êtes qui ?

-Je m'appelle Envy. Je vis avec ton frère depuis deux ans.

-C'est vous Envy ? Winry m'a parlé de vous.

-Ah ?

-Oui. Elle...ne vous aime pas beaucoup. Vous avez fait souffrir mon frère.

-C'est vrai, mais je t'assure qu'il est resté avec moi de son plein gré.

-Il est heureux ?

-Oui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il déteste ? Comme plat, je veux dire.

-Il aime tout, sauf le lait.

-D'accord, vous le connaissez bien.

-Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tu me fais confiance, c'est ça ? C'est normal. Mais pour le moment, le plus important est de se serrer les coudes. Je suis moi aussi prisonnier.

Un silence gêné s'installa.

Alphonse pencha un peu la tête, comme un gamin curieux.

-Quoi ?

-Ben, vous êtes un extraterrestre, pas vrai ?

-Il paraît, oui.

-C'est juste que vous n'avez pas un physique ordinaire, enfin, je veux dire... vous êtes plutôt, heu...

-J'ai compris, c'est bon.

C'est fou comme les deux frères rougissaient de la même façon !

Le garçon, intimidé, préféra ne rien ajouter sur la physionomie d'Envy. Encore heureux.

Il avait assez avec un seul petit copain, quand-même !

Quoique...ce petit était aussi séduisant que son aîné. Pas étonnant que Winry soit sortie avec lui après Edward. (Cette fille était quand-même une sacrée opportuniste !)

-Bon, tu n'aurais pas une idée pour s'évader ? demanda Envy avec un sourire qu'il voulait engageant.

Alphonse ne fit que rougir un peu plus.

_C'est pas gagné..._ pensa Envy en se tâtant le front.

Edward avait une forte envie de hurler. Il se retint, car le moment était mal choisi.

Très mal choisi. Ils étaient en train de ramper dans un conduit d'aération qu'ils avaient découvert dans le flanc de la montagne. En espérant qu'il déboucherait dans les laboratoires de Kimbley. Autant dire que Winry, avec ses imposants ...poumons, avait bien du mal à passer.

-Ed, je suis coincée !

-Attends, je vais t'aider.

Le blondinet poussa les bottes de la jeune femme vers l'avant pour la faire avancer. Lentement, mais sûrement.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils émergèrent dans ce qui ressemblait à une cellule. Un jeune homme blond les regardait, bouche bée.

-AL ! hurla le petit couple en lui sautant dessus.

Le petit frère d'Edward se ratatina par terre sous leur poids conjugués.

-Winry ! Grand frère ! Vous êtes venus me sauver !

-Et ouais !

-Ca fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu ! Deux longues années sans toi !

Les frères échangèrent une étreinte très virile et éclatèrent en sanglots beaucoup moins virils.

Après quelque temps, Edward émergea.

-As-tu vu Envy ?

-L'extraterrestre ? Oui, on est dans sa cellule. Ils m'ont mis ici pour « lui rappeler ce qu'il a perdu ». En gros ils voulaient le faire souffrir.

-Où est-il maintenant ?

-Ils l'ont emmenés faire d'autres tests. Il n'a subi que ça depuis son arrivée.

-Bon. On doit le sauver. Win', on remonte dans le conduit.

-Ok.

-Attends, Ed ! cria Alphonse en le retenant par le bras.

-Quoi ?

-Est-ce que...est-ce que tu es heureux avec lui ? Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Winry rosit et s'esquiva par le conduit.

-Je...Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Parce que je veux savoir si tu es resté là-bas de ton plein gré ou parce que tu t'en sentais obligé !

-Je n'étais pas obligé de rester !

-Winry m'a dit que vous aviez eu un...enfant, quoique ça me paraisse bizarre. N'importe qui se serait senti obligé.

-Ce n'est pas ça ! s'énerva Edward. Je suis resté parce que je le voulais. Crois-moi, j'ai bien réfléchi, et bien que ne plus te voir soit une torture, je suis resté.

-C'est pas ça que je veux entendre. Tu l'aimes, oui ou non ? Es-tu heureux ?

-Mais oui, je l'aime ! Sinon, tu crois que je t'aurais sacrifié pour un type que je déteste ? Tu es la personne la plus importante à mes yeux...mais Envy aussi.

Alphonse sourit.

-Merci pour ta franchise, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Bon, on va le sauver, maintenant, le beau-frère ?!

-Oui !

La vie d'Envy (jeu de mots pourri) était en général assez étrange. Mais là, il devait avouer que son existence virait carrément au délirant. Un, il faisait un somme de plusieurs siècles dans un incubateur. Deux, il était réveillé par la créature la plus séduisante et la plus revêche que la Terre ou tout autre planète ait jamais porté. Trois, il avait conçu un enfant avec cette même personne et avait partagé sa vie et son lit avec elle. Pendant les deux meilleures années de sa vie. Quatre, il avait cru le perdre à plusieurs reprises et avait cru mourir de chagrin et de rage à chaque fois.

Mais là, c'était le pompon.

Il était là, tranquille, en train de se faire examiner pour la ixième fois au moins, quand tout à coup le plafond s'était effondré devant lui et les scientifiques qui l'auscultaient. Il recracha un nuage de poussière et regarda les nouveaux venus. On aurait dit des mineurs blonds et tout crades.

-Ed ?!

-Merci pour nous. Oui, je vais très bien, et toi, Alphonse ? ironisa Winry en se remettant debout.

-Ca va... gémit le cadet en massant sa cheville.

-Ed, je...commença Envy en se levant de sa chaise en métal.

Il s'arrêta net quand le canon froid d'un revolver se posa sur sa tempe. Kimbley osait se servir de lui comme d'un otage !

-Plus un geste, ou je le tue. Je sais très bien que vous êtes amis.

Edward fronça les sourcils et Envy se dit une fois de plus que les frères se ressemblaient vraiment comme deux gouttes d'eau.

-Vous tueriez ce que vous appelez votre « échantillon » ?

-Quoi ? Comment il m'appelle ce con ? s'indigna l'extraterrestre.

-Oh, vous savez, j'ai toutes les preuves qu'il me faut des radios, des parties de son corps pas tout à fait normales... Vous êtes passés au-dessus d'un tas de choses, il y a deux ans ! Mais en même temps, vous ne pouviez pas avoir un labo performant dans l'espace... Tenez, le bassin de cette créature est plus développé, plus large, un peu comme celui d'une femme... Or, il me semble que malgré son apparence, il s'agit d'un mâle, pas vrai ? Vous êtes hermaphrodite, comme tous ceux de votre espèce.

-Et ça vous apporte quoi, de le savoir ? vitupéra Edward.

-La richesse, la reconnaissance scientifique, le prestige... Imaginez ! J'ai réussi à capturer un extraterrestre véritable !

-Vous voulez l'exhiber dans un zoo, c'est ça ?!

-Vous n'y êtes pas. Je vise d'abord le prix Nobel. Ensuite, je pourrais aller en chercher d'autres sur cette planète.

-Il n'y en a pas d'autres !

-Bien sûr que si. Vous portez toutes les traces qu'on trouve sur une femme qui a déjà conçu et porté un enfant. Et vous ne l'avez pas emmené avec vous, je me trompe ? Je n'aurai qu'à aller le chercher. Grâce à vous, je pourrais atteindre des sommets ! Je pourrai même créer de nouvelles armes biologiques grâce à votre ADN !

-Vous êtes complètement malade ! Vous comptez déclencher une guerre, ou quoi ?!

-Pourquoi pas ? Tu sais qui est le premier bénéficiaire des guerres, gamin ? Pas les puissances qui combattent, non. Les plus heureux sont les fabricants d'armes ! Allez, jetez vos sécateurs ridicules, sales gosses ! Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi !

Edward jeta un œil à son arme. Elle était tranchante, oui, mais il était vrai qu'un sécateur ne fait pas le poids quand la personne que vous aimez va se faire tuer par balle.

Il regarda la pièce dans laquelle il était. Seul un garde du corps le séparait de son amant et de son ravisseur. Et il ne pouvait courir plus vite qu'un revolver, malgré ses forces toutes neuves.

Or, Edward Elric était diplômé en biologie appliquée.

-Jetez vos armes ! répéta Kimbley.

Winry regardait son ex, calquant son attitude sur la sienne.

Edward relâcha alors la tension de ses épaules dans une posture de soumission. Et il jeta son sécateur.

Les lames entrouvertes droit sur la cuisse du garde du corps.

Ledit garde poussa un hurlement quand les cisailles aiguisées tranchèrent son artère fémorale, déclenchant une grave hémorragie.

Et un effet de surprise, un !

Winry en profita pour rafler le revolver du garde et tira dans la main de Kimbley qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, statufié par la surprise.

L'homme d'affaires hurla à son tour et lâcha Envy qui roula au sol pour lui échapper. Le kidnapper s'enfuit en courant par une porte dérobée tout en essayant de stopper sa perte de sang.

-Envy, ça va ? s'inquiéta Edward en se précipitant vers lui et en forçant ses menottes avec une tenaille.

-T'inquiète pas pour moi, je n'ai rien. Il faut qu'on retrouve ce malade, il a affrété une navette en partance pour Amestris !

_To be continued..._

_Bon, voilà, plus que deux chapitres... Enfin, un chapitre et un épilogue sans doute aussi long qu'un chapitre normal mais c'est pas grave. On peut toujours y remédier._

_Par contre, le coup des cisailles, je vous déconseille de faire de même chez vous parce que c'est très dangereux (surtout pour votre frère-soeur-mère-père-grand-mère-grand-père-cambri oleur-imprudent-facteur-soul-patron.)_

_En fait, je ne suis même pas sûre que ça marche tel quel, alors, non, vraiment, n'essayez pas._

_J'ai oublié de le dire, mais mon nouvel ordi est de la marque ENVY! Sans blague, il y a le nom de ma muse en haut de l'écran! Si c'est pas un signe, ça!_

_Bref, commentez si le coeur vous en dit...non, en fait, MOI je vous le dis, c'est très bien vu et sympa et valorisant et motivant pour l'auteur, même si ce dernier n'écrit que des lemons médiocres... (je compte m'améliorer, alors arrêtez de hurler!)_

_Et enfin...à demain, peut-être._

_PS: si quelqu'un dans la salle cherche une bêta-lectrice, ou un co-écrivain ou même quelqu'un qui a des idées mais n'arrive pas à les mettre sur papier, je suis tout à fait disposée à vous rendre service, tant que c'est dans mes attributions!_

_J'ai jamais fait une note aussi longue moi..._


	9. Au revoir et à jamais

_C'est encore moi! Bonjoooouuuuur! Je n'ai jamais, je dis bien jamais publié une histoire aussi rapidement. Vous pouvez remercier Lizbeth. Si si._

_Bon...que dire...? je m'apprête à commencer la rédaction d'une nouvelle fanfic, mais j'ignore si je parviendrai à en venir à bout. mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne la publierai que quand j'aurai la fin._

_Bref, voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de cet arc Amestris Reborn. Rien que d'y penser ça m'émeut..._

_Bonne lecture!_

Chapitre 9 : Au revoir et à jamais

Les gardes du laboratoire ne firent pas long feu. À vrai dire, Envy, fou de rage et de rancune, battait à mort tous les pauvres gars qu'ils croisaient. Après quelques minutes, le couloir n'était qu'un monceau de cadavres sanguinolents.

Aidés par cette technique de chasse neige avec option broyage, le petit groupe n'eut aucun mal à trouver la base de lancement. Enfin, si, parce qu'un certain extraterrestre avait du mal avec la notion de « on pose les questions puis on assomme ».

Il faisait exactement l'inverse.

Heureusement qu'il y avait des panneaux.

Bref, ils débarquèrent sur la plateforme au moment où Kimbley ordonnait à ses hommes de mettre les gaz.

-Il faut les en empêcher ! hurla Winry en indiquant la salle de commandes externe, un genre de cube en plexiglas habité par des types en blanc armés d'écouteurs et de micros.

-Je m'en charge ! rugit Envy.

-Je t'accompagne ! annonça Winry.

-Bah pourquoi ?

-Pour empêcher le décollage de ce truc ! Si je désactive le PC, il devra se mettre en manuel et ça nous donnera cinq minutes de répit !

-Ok, viens.

Edward et Alphonse, eux, se ruèrent à la poursuite de Kimbley qui courait se mettre à l'abri dans l'appareil, la mallette contenant tous ses échantillons à la main.

Envy démolit littéralement la porte vitrée qui menait au petit bureau, Winry sur ses talons.

Les mécaniciens poussèrent des cris d'orfraie et battirent en retraire, remplacés immédiatement par des hommes en noir armés de pistolets.

-A terre ! ordonna Envy en jetant la blonde au sol sans aucune délicatesse.

Il se cacha derrière une table et lança un ordinateur portable (sans savoir ce que c'était) avec une force surhumaine à la tête d'un des assassins.

-Dans ta gueule !

Puis il s'empara d'une chaise pliable et faucha les jambes d'un assaillant avant de l'achever bestialement à la Envy.

C'est alors qu'il trouva un revolver près de sa victime.

-Hé, c'est excellent ce truc ! gloussa-t-il tout en arrosant ses ennemis de plomb.

-T'es une catastrophe ambulante ! gémit Winry, les bras sur la tête pour se protéger des éclats de verre.

L'extraterrestre continua de tirer comme un dératé jusqu'à ce que le silence revienne.

-Bah pourquoi ça marche plus ?!

Il jeta alors son arme au sol et s'empara d'un nouveau jouet : une Kalachnikov appartenant auparavant à un des gardes.

-C'est pas vrai ! s'écria Winry en replongeant derrière son bureau.

Autant dire qu'en moins d'une minute, la pièce était nettoyée.

Enfin, au figuré, bien sûr.

.

.

Bon, d'accord, il y avait des cadavres partout.

Dès que le calme fut revenu, Winry plongea sur la console la plus proche et annula l'opération en cours à grand renfort de grognements peu féminins.

Les moteurs s'arrêtèrent au même moment, soulageant les deux amis ( ?) d'un grand poids.

-Bon, maintenant, s'il y a des ingénieurs à bord, ils vont pouvoir maîtriser la navette de l'intérieur. Ça leur prendra juste un peu plus de temps...

-J'croyais qu'on avait cinq minutes ! grommela Envy en balançant son AK 47 à bout de bras.

-Pointe pas ce truc sur moi !

-J'fais ce que je veux, je suis roi ! Ca fait longtemps que tu aurais dû t'incliner !

-Roi de mes fesses !

-Laisse tes fesses en dehors de ça, la blonde !

-Tu sais ce qu'elles te disent mes fesses, l'alien ? Elles te disent m... !

Heureusement, la tirade de Winry fut interrompue par un grand Boum ! avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps de lâcher une injure.

-C'était quoi, ça ?

-Ils sont en train de décoller !

-Merde !

Voilà, il l'a dit.

Ils sautèrent sur la rampe d'accès avant la fermeture et poursuivirent leur avancée de la même manière que la dernière fois. C'est-à-dire qu'un certain brun se fit un plaisir de liquider toute personne non blonde venant à sa rencontre.

Les mitraillettes, ça rend les choses tout de suite plus intéressantes.

En plus, Edward avait prévu leur arrivée et l'avait facilitée en larguant des outils de jardinier un peu partout dans les couloirs pour montrer le chemin qu'il avait suivi.

Ils éliminèrent donc les derniers obstacles jusqu'à la salle des commandes, où Kimbley tenait les deux frères en respect avec son revolver. Alphonse saignait du nez et Ed était égratigné de partout. Derrière le millionnaire, des machinistes leur adressèrent des regards stressés tout en démarrant l'engin.

-C'est fini, Kimbley, je vais te faire la peau pour tout ce que tu nous a fait ! déclara Envy avec une posture théâtrale.

-Fais un geste, l'alien, et je transforme ton ami en passoire ! menaça Solf en montrant Alphonse.

-Mais c'est pas mon ami ! Il ne me fait même pas confiance !

Désappointé, Kimbley laissa un peu retomber son poignet.

-T'es vraiment...gronda Winry en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Pour une fois que je dis la vérité !

Pris d'une impulsion, Envy leva son flingue et tira en même temps que Kimbley, qui s'en prit comme promis au plus jeune de la bande.

-ALPHONSE !hurla Edward en s'interposant juste à temps pour recevoir la balle à la place de son frère.

-Grand frère, non !

Envy s'assura que Kimbley s'était bien effondré sous sa salve et accourut auprès de celui qu'il aimait.

-Ed, réponds-moi, je t'en prie ! Excuse-moi... !

Le blondinet reposait entre les bras de son cadet et semblait plus petit que jamais. Sa respiration était heurtée et le sang s'écoulait en flaques autour de lui, imbibant les vêtements des trois personnes présentes à son chevet.

-T'as pas intérêt de mourir !

Ed toussa un peu.

-C'est bon, pas la peine de hurler. Je vais bien...je crois.

-La balle s'est logée dans son épaule, les informa Winry en tentant de garder son calme. Si elle avait été un peu plus en dessous, c'était pour le cœur. Vaut mieux ne pas le bouger.

-Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous est un putain de docteur ?!cracha Envy à l'encontre des machinistes qui venaient de stopper l'appareil.

L'un d'eux alla chercher un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année aux manières bourrues et brusques. Il dit s'appeler Knox et se chargea d'administrer les premiers soins au blessé sans se préoccuper de son ex-patron agonisant.

Les autres se levèrent de leur fauteuil et les entourèrent pour regarder ce qui se passait, dédaignant Kimbley qui tentait encore de donner des ordres.

-Hé ! Laissez-moi un peu de place ! hurla le docteur excédé.

-Allez, barrez-vous ! renchérit Envy qui commençait à apprécier l'aide soignante.

-Je vous parlais aussi, jeune homme.

Bon, pas si sympa que ça, finalement.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Edward fut consigné au lit à l'infirmerie avec interdiction de sortir seul. Le premier jour, ses trois amis étaient assis autour de lui et discutaient gaiement, heureux de l'issue de cette épouvantable aventure. (_Au temps pour moi..._)C'est alors qu'Edward fit un petit signe à son frère, qui se rapprocha de lui. L'aîné lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, puis lui montra successivement Envy et Winry.

Alphonse sourit et relaya ses paroles à l'oreille de Winry. La blonde eut la même réaction et se tut au grand dam de l'extraterrestre qui n'avait rien compris.

-Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?!

-Tu verras.

Le lendemain matin, le jeune couple sortit de la base de Kimbley, laissant Ed aux bons soins de son époux. Epoux qui, soit dit en passant, prenait son rôle d'infirmière très au sérieux. Il ne se passait pas une minute sans qu'il s'assure que l'oreiller était bien mis, qu'il n'avait pas soif, faim, qu'il n'ait pas mal...

-Ca va, Envy ! finit par lâcher Edward, énervé mais attendri.

Envy faillit se mettre en colère, puis se rendit compte de la mièvrerie de ses actions et laissa couler.

Les deux blonds revinrent le soir venu avec de grands sacs de toile remplis à ras bord de choses inconnues du pauvre alien, qui osait à peine se demander ce qui se tramait. Enfin, puisque son blondinet était de mèche, cela ne pouvait être qu'une bonne chose...non ?

Durant les deux jours qui suivirent, les trois amis préparèrent la navette, s'assurèrent que tout fonctionnait bien, entassèrent des sacs de nourriture dans la soute et nettoyèrent les carreaux. (Oui, je sais, c'est ridicule, mais c'est très important pour la sécurité!)

-Hé ! On dirait que vous allez inviter un régiment à venir dans la navette ! s'étonna Envy en voyant la quantité de vivres.

-Vaut mieux trop que trop peu ! sourit Winry, ce qui eut le don de mettre les nerfs d'Envy en boule.

Le matin suivant, ils lancèrent la procédure de décollage.

Envy porta Edward comme une princesse jusque dans la machine sous des exclamations telles que : « Mais bon sang je peux marcher ! » « Repose-moi ! » ainsi que des griffures et diverses ecchymoses.

Lorsque les moteurs furent prêts à fonctionner, Envy, un peu rouge, échangea un semblant d'étreinte avec son beau-frère.

-Je...tu vas nous manquer, à Ed et moi. Enfin, surtout à Ed, parce que moi...je-je ne suis pas ton frère et...

Puis, sous les regards ébahis de l'assistance, il fit de même avec Blondie. Heu, Winry. Excusez-moi.

Il s'écarta bien vite et sentit quelque chose sur son bras. Edward avait posé sa main sur son épaule et lui souriait gentiment.

-Tu sais...ça ne sert à rien de leur dire au revoir, ils viennent avec nous.

Lâcher de la pièce.

.

.

.

.

-QUOI ?!

L'information a l'air d'être parvenue au cerveau, merci d'avoir patienté.

-Mais depuis quand ?

-J'y pense depuis un moment en fait. Je le leur ai proposé l'autre soir et ils ont accepté. Ainsi, ce sera plus simple pour se voir, parce que plusieurs semaines de trajet, c'est un peu long pour les visites du Nouvel An!

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire ? Leur boulot, leur famille ?

-Tu ne t'es pas posé toutes ces questions quand tu m'as invité à rester chez toi ! fit Edward, faussement énervé.

-Heu...bredouilla le Roi.

-Tu sais, on est portés disparus depuis des mois, alors...expliqua Winry.

-Et puis nos parents sont morts, renchérit Alphonse. Plus rien ne nous retient sur Terre, maintenant. Et ainsi nous pourrons vivre tranquillement sans craindre que quelque chose vous arrive.

-C'est vrai, mais...vous êtes sûrs de vous ?

-Ca fait des jours qu'on est au courant. Tu ne crois quand-même pas qu'on va laisser tomber maintenant ?! le tança Winry.

-Ouais, mais avec ça, je vais devoir te supporter toute ma vie ! reprit Envy, désireux d'effacer tout malentendu sur sa relation tumultueuse avec la jeune femme.

-Et moi, qu'est-ce que je devrais dire ? Tu es la pire chose qui me soit arrivée !

-T'es ridicule, blondie !

-En attendant, ton câlin de tout à l'heure était telllllllement... comment dire ?

-Romantique ? proposa Alphonse.

-Suintant de timidité? dit Edward en ricanant.

-Mais vous allez la fermer, oui ?! s'emporta le Roi. Et toi, blondie, t'as intérêt de nous faire atterrir mieux que la dernière fois ! Viens, Ed !

Il harponna son amant et le traîna à moitié jusqu'à sa chambre. Enfin, la chambre qu'il venait de choisir, avec un lit assez grand pour deux, if you know what I mean...

Il referma la porte derrière lui et se positionna face à Edward, qui se demandait s'il fallait rire ou pleurer.

-Bien, nous allons pouvoir reprendre là où nous avions été interrompus, la dernière fois... annonça-t-il avec un sourire pervers qui fit frémir son compagnon.

Ed n'allait pas dormir beaucoup cette nuit-là...

_To be continued..._

_Voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre. _

_La prochaine fois vous aurez l'honneur ( ?) de lire l'épilogue !_

_Merci de m'avoir lue et supportée jusqu'ici !_


	10. Epilogue: Famille

_Bonjour tout le monde! Voici la fin plus ou moins attendue de cet arc Amestris Reborn. J'espère que l'histoire vous a plu et que vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyés, que vous avez ri et pleuré avec les personnages, mais aussi et surtout que vous vous êtes bien amusés dans ce monde bizarre que j'ai inventé! Vous pouvez remercier Lizbeth, qui m'a encouragée à écrire et à publier cette fic à toute vitesse, parfois au détriment de mes examens! (je ne t'en veux pas, de toute façon, je ne suis pas le genre de personne à travailler des heures d'affilée sans s'amuser entretemps!) Merci à Lizbeth, Akatsuki 696 et Lilou pour vos reviews. Ils m'ont beaucoup motivée! Comme cadeau, je vous ai concocté un petit lemon que j'espère un peu plus élaboré que les autres! n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé! Si vous avez des idées, des suggestions ou des remarques à propos de n'importe quoi, reviewez ou envoyez-moi un message, je serai toujours à l'écoute des grands esprits!_

_A bientôt!_

Epilogue : Famille

_(Ecouter « Fairy tail : slow version main theme »)_

C'est ainsi que la petite équipe partit de la Terre pour toujours, laissant derrière elle la base de Kimbley en ruines. (Oui, parce que juste après le décollage, Envy avait eu la joie d'appuyer sur le détonateur relié aux explosifs qu'ils avaient trouvés dans une des salles et avaient installés un peu partout avant le départ...)

De cette façon, les échantillons d'ADN d'Envy avaient disparu, de même que tous les rapports et preuves qu'une vie sur une autre planète ait vraiment existé. Ils pouvaient partir tranquille sans craindre de déclencher une troisième Guerre mondiale.

Après quelques semaines de voyage et de multiples disputes mémorables entre une certaine blonde et un extraterrestre, ils mirent enfin le pied sur le sol amestrien.

-C'est...magnifique ! s'extasia Alphonse, qui venait pour la première fois et n'avait vu jusque là que des photos prises par Winry.

-Bienvenue chez nous ! déclara Edward, fier comme s'il avait lui-même créé sa planète.

-Heu, ça a toujours été aussi...vert ? demanda Envy en s'intéressant aux diverses plantes qui avaient poussé pendant leur long voyage.

-Il faut croire que notre fille a fait du bon boulot, sourit Edward, un peu nostalgique.

-Bon, maintenant, on va voir notre petite chérie ! lança Envy en courant vers son château.

-Papa poule, commenta Winry.

-J't'ai entendue, Blondie !

Les trois blonds regardèrent, un peu ébahis, le Roi bondir vers sa maison.

De loin, ils virent les grandes portes s'ouvrir et...

...Entendirent un grand cri envyesque.

-Merde, qu'est-ce qui se passe _encore_ ?! ronchonna Edward en partant à la poursuite de son amant, ses deux amis sur ses talons.

Lorsqu'il arriva au château, la première chose qu'il aperçut fut Envy, blême et les yeux écarquillés, qui tendait le doigt droit devant lui sans pouvoir prononcer un mot.

Edward suivit son regard et vit sa fille, plus resplendissante que jamais et entourée de trois personnes. L'une était un jeune homme brun aux yeux noirs, très beau. Il enlaçait tendrement la jolie blonde et les dévisageait d'un air poliment étonné et mal à l'aise. Les deux autres, de jeunes enfants, se cachaient à moitié derrière les deux adultes.

La petite fille était blonde aux yeux fauve et le garçon, brun aux yeux violets.

Edward, choqué, perçut à peine le bruit des pas de Winry et Alphonse.

-Heu, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda timidement Winry.

Ses mots semblèrent sortir Envy de son apathie et il se rua vers le jeune homme pour le prendre à la gorge, provoquant un hoquet d'indignation de la part d'Amestris.

-T'es qui ? Qu'as-tu fait à ma fille ? cracha-t-il de toute sa hargne.

-Heu, mais calmez-vous !

-Papa, arrête ! Tu lui fais mal !

Mais Envy ne recula pas d'un pouce, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

-Envy, dit Edward d'un ton apaisant mais sans appel. Laisse-les s'expliquer.

Le Roi hésita, mais finit par obéir.

-Papa, voici Roy, mon mari. Il faisait partie de ceux qui nous ont attaqué, il y a quelques mois, déclara Amestris. Et voici mes jumeaux, Riza et Greed. Roy ne nous voulait aucun mal, il n'était même pas au courant de notre existence.

-Mais tu...commença Envy.

-Je l'aime. Si tu le vires, je partirai avec lui, ajouta la jeune femme. Tu voulais sauver notre descendance, non ?

-Hé ben, quel caractère ! souffla Winry tout bas.

-Heu, oui, mais tu aurais quand-même pu me prévenir, avant... tenta Envy.

-Tu es parti pendant des semaines, tu voulais que je fasse quoi ?

-Mais... !

-De toute façon, ce qui est fait est fait.

Le Roi, anéanti, se laissa tomber par terre en fixant ses petits-enfants d'un œil vide.

-Heu, ça va aller, tu crois ? demanda Amestris à Edward.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il s'en remettra. Enfin, j'espère. Je suis très fier de toi, mes félicitations pour ton mariage et tes enfants, ils sont adorables.

Edward enlaça sa fille et alla se présenter aux nouveaux venus.

-Heu, vous êtes la mère d'Amestris ? fit Roy en s'avançant vers Winry.

-Mais non, pas du tout ! Je suis avec Alphonse, moi ! répondit Winry, effarée qu'on puisse la prendre pour la femme d'Envy.

-Mais alors... ma belle-mère, c'est qui ?

Edward leva la main en souriant et Roy pâlit encore plus qu'Envy.

-Mais vous...Enfin, je veux dire...

-Roy, chéri, je t'en avais parlé. Nous sommes hermaphrodites.

Roy se laissa tomber et baragouina des tas de trucs incompréhensibles.

-Bon. On a deux choqués à vie, soupira Edward. Vous m'aidez à les faire rentrer dans le château ?

Les autres rirent et prirent les deux hommes sous le bras pour les entraîner à l'intérieur, dans leur lit respectif.

Puis ils ressortirent, s'absentèrent toute la journée pour ne revenir qu'au soir et retrouver les deux bruns qui discutaient avec beaucoup de gêne.

-Vous vous êtes réconciliés ? demanda Edward.

-C'est pas comme si on s'était disputés...ronchonna Envy en l'étreignant. Vous étiez où ?

-Oh, on faisait le tour des champs, pour voir ce qu'Amestris avait planté en notre absence, mentit Edward avec aisance.

-Ah ? Et c'est bien ?

-Oui, elle a fait un excellent travail. Tu as fini de faire le papa gâteau ?

-C'est de moi que tu parles ?!

(Ecouter « _Flow like water_ » de James Newton Howard.)

La famille récemment agrandie parla de tout et de rien jusqu'à l'heure du coucher, et Edward se fit un devoir de préparer une chambre pour son frère et sa fiancée.

-Merci, Edward, c'est tellement gentil de nous accepter comme ça dans la famille...

-Ce n'est rien, Win'. Vous nous avez bien aidés, après tout. Et au fond, c'est grâce à toi si nous sommes une famille. Sans toi, je ne serais jamais venu ici, et cet endroit aurait fini par dépérir. Tu es une héroïne, donc je trouve que tu as bien le droit de vivre ici, heureuse. Ainsi, nous serons tous ensemble.

-Merci, finit par dire Alphonse.

-Bonne nuit, vous deux.

-Bonne nuit.

Edward retourna dans sa chambre. Elle lui avait tant manqué...et était déjà plongée dans le noir.

Une paire de bras l'attrapa et lui plaqua le dos contre un torse nu et musculeux. Un souffle chaud caressa son cou et quelque chose d'humide parcourut sa peau, le faisant frémir.

-Envy... est-ce bien le moment ?

-Tu crois que j'ai besoin d'un planning pour m'occuper de mon petit mari ?

-Non, mais...

-Chut. Ça fait un bout de temps qu'on n'a pas pu être tranquilles, toi et moi, rien qu'à deux...

-Pourtant, pendant le voyage, tu ne t'en es pas empêché.

-Roooh ! Allez, laisse-toi faire !

Les doigts du Roi -de _son_ Roi- vinrent lui enlever sa chemise et glissèrent sur sa peau, ce qui le fit rire.

-Ca chatouille !

Ne pouvant se défendre, il remonta ses jambes contre son torse pour le protéger, pesant ainsi de tout son poids sur son agresseur qui n'attendait que ça et le jeta dans le lit royal. Un peu étourdi, Edward sentit un corps se coucher sur lui et écarter ses mèches rebelles du bout des doigts.

-Ca fait des mois que j'en rêve...soupira Envy en lui embrassant le front, puis les joues, le nez et enfin les lèvres.

Il lui enleva le reste de ses vêtements et glissa son genou entre les jambes de son partenaire.

Ensuite, le Roi parcourut le torse offert de sa bouche, s'attardant sur quelques endroits où il savait Edward particulièrement sensible. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à gémir d'anticipation et plongea les mains dans les cheveux noirs et indomptables qui retombaient délicatement sur lui, augmentant la sensation de chatouillis.

Envy continua un instant de lui lécher le ventre, puis couvrit le sexe dressé de sa langue, faisant frissonner le blondinet qui referma ses jambes pour l'attirer vers lui. Le brun accentua la caresse, excité par les halètement de son âme sœur, puis l'engloutit entièrement en se délectant du sursaut de passion qui anima le bas-ventre du prince, véritable appel à la luxure. Il entama un long mouvement régulier, aidé par les mains qui ramenaient inlassablement sa tête en avant, puis accéléra en même temps que la respiration de son aimé qui finit par se répandre dans sa bouche en poussant un grand cri de plaisir. Il se lécha les lèvres avec un grand sourire et les posa sur celles d'Edward, lui laissant le goût de sa propre semence. Sous la sollicitation de son amant, il lui offrit trois doigts, que le plus jeune s'empressa d'humidifier de façon involontairement sensuelle. Dés que cela fut fait, il se plaça entre les jambes de son promis et positionna ses jointures à l'entrée de l'intimité la plus secrète du blondinet. Il les lui enfonça un à un, prenant garde à ne pas lui faire de mal malgré le fait qu'il en ait pris l'habitude, puis les remua doucement pour mettre Edward à l'aise.

Ce dernier gémit de frustration lorsque Envy se retira, mais reprit bien vite ses lamentations passionnées en sentant le sexe du roi tout contre lui, prêt à le pénétrer. Voyant la précipitation de son jeune époux, Envy n'hésita pas plus longtemps et entra dans son sanctuaire privé en soupirant d'un bonheur sur le point d'être comblé. Il s'agita doucement, puis de plus en plus rapidement selon son désir et celui qu'il percevait dans la voix rauque de son amant, puis s'appliqua sans trop réfléchir à aller jusqu'au plus profond d'Edward, les amenant tous les deux à un septième ciel ponctué de cris.

Il heurta à plusieurs reprises ce point tout en changeant son angle d'attaque à chaque coup de buttoir, variant ainsi leur plaisir. Finalement, lors d'un ultime sursaut dévastateur, il se libéra dans le ventre de celui qu'il aimait tant et s'abattit sur lui avec l'impression grandissante que son sang s'était changé en magma en fusion. Il respira avidement la peau satinée d'Edward et se rendit compte qu'il ne s'était même pas retiré de lui. Il attendit un peu pour reprendre son souffle et se redressa pour soulager le blond...qui le retint en lui et posa les mains sur ses cuisses.

-Non, je t'en prie... reste. C'est tellement bon...je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête. S'il te plait...

Envy ne se le fit pas redire deux fois. Il se redressa tout à fait et recommença à bouger le bassin pour satisfaire les exigences de son adorable époux. C'est alors qu'il se souvint de leur petite « séance » de devoir conjugal dans la navette, il y avait ce qui semblait être des années...Il unit son front avec celui d'Edward et se délecta des sensations qui naissaient dans leur deux corps tout en les partageant avec son conjoint. C'était...tout simplement...jouissif !

Ils atteignirent de cette façon leur deuxième orgasme et retombèrent pêle-mêle sur leur lit, le souffle court et la gorge douloureuse d'avoir hurlé.

Ils alternèrent ainsi discussion sur l'oreiller et étreintes enflammées tout au long de la nuit sans regretter au matin les larges valises qui soulignaient leurs yeux.

C'est exactement un mois plus tard qu'Edward révéla à Envy ce qu'il lui avait caché depuis leur retour. Il l'emmena un matin dans la campagne fertile de leur planète, les yeux bandés et lui ôta finalement son bandeau devant une parcelle de terrain.

-Vas-tu enfin m'expliquer ce que tu...Oh !

Des champs de tomates, de salades, de tournesols, de vignes et d'une foule d'autres légumes et plantes terrestres s'étendaient à perte de vue sur leurs terres, formant un majestueux patchwork de mille couleurs ravivées par le climat particulier et les propriétés magiques des sols.

Edward laissa Envy admirer le tout, puis le fit se retourner. Maintenant, Envy avait sous les yeux un merveilleux jardin où poussaient toutes les variétés de fleurs, arbres et buissons qu'on puisse imaginer, toutes rassemblées dans un fabuleux parc agrémenté d'une fontaine et de palissades blanches où grimpaient du lierre, de la vigne vierge et des glycines.

-Wouaw ! Comment as-tu... ?

-Lors de notre séjour sur Terre, j'ai été au magasin de jardinage avec Win' et ça m'a donné une idée. J'ai donc ramené tout ce qu'on avait acheté ce jour-là, puis j'ai demandé à Alphonse et elle d'aller acheter autant de graines qu'ils pouvaient. Et voilà le résultat que l'on obtient après un mois de soins et la pollinisation la plus extraordinaire que j'ai jamais vue. Cette planète est vraiment magique, il n'y a pas d'autres mots. On peut se nourrir pendant des générations avec tout ça !

-Edward, tu es...c'est vraiment magnifique, ce que tu as fait ! balbutia Envy pour la première fois de sa royale existence.

-Je ne l'ai pas fait seul. Toute la famille m'a aidé.

C'est alors que tous arrivèrent. Alphonse et Winry (qui était enceinte), Roy, Amestris, Riza et Greed qui avaient bien grandi, ainsi que tous les Servants. Tous poussèrent des acclamations en voyant Envy embrasser Edward fougueusement sans se soucier de son public.

-Edward Elric, soufla-t-il à son oreille. Tu es la personne la plus empathique et la plus intelligente que je connaisse. Mais tu es aussi le plus grand cachotier de tous les temps et c'est pour ça que je t'adore !

Par la suite, Winry et Alphonse eurent deux enfants, Nina et Maes, qui s'entendirent le mieux du monde avec les autres petits.

Roy et Amestris accueillirent un sympathique et malicieux Jean qui occupa leurs journées et ne leur laissa pas le temps de respirer, puis une petite Rebecca un peu vicieuse mais tellement adorable !

Edward et Envy, eux, assistèrent à toutes ces réjouissances de loin, se contentant de toujours garder un œil l'un sur l'autre. Ils virent tous ces enfants grandir, devenir adultes, avoir d'autres enfants à leur tour et décidèrent qu'il était temps de leur passer le flambeau. Ils se retirèrent alors de la vie de palais et partirent ensemble pour un tour du monde, rencontrant d'autres ethnies et se liant d'amitié avec tous ces peuples. Lorsqu'ils revinrent, ils s'installèrent tous les deux dans une maison simple, mais confortable.

Leur vie prit fin le même matin alors qu'ils dormaient encore, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres. Leur peuple les pleura longtemps et érigea une statue à leur gloire, en tant que sauveurs de leur monde, et nul ne les oublia jamais.

FIN

_Voilà, chers lecteurs, comment se termine cette histoire._

_Mais sachez que le mot « fin » ne représente pas la fin de tout, seulement celle d'une partie de l'Histoire. _

_C'est pourquoi je vous invite à imaginer une suite possible de cette partie de l'histoire, car pour ma part, je vais quitter la planète Amestris pour toujours. _

_Comme Edward et Envy, je vous passe le flambeau. _

_Si vous le désirez, je vous lègue mon monde avec la mission de le faire vivre !_

_Si par aventure vous le faites, prévenez-moi, ça m'intéresse !_

_Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'ont suivie jusqu'ici, vous êtes de vrais héros !_

_(parce que je peux être lourde parfois...)_

Au revoir!


	11. message pour bah, tout le monde!

Pour une fois, je dédie cet espace normalement réservé aux longues histoires pour être sûre que la personne concernée le voie. Bref, je parle à Akatsuki696, qui m'a presque fait sauter au plafond tellement j'étais heureuse de ses deux reviews. Suite à un léger problème, j'ai reçu tes messages...mais pas le lien pour ton blog que je suppose que tu m'avais envoyé. Bref, j'ai trouvé un blog portant ton nom mais n'étant pas trop sûre de moi, (bien que je me doute que ce soit effectivement le tien) j'ai préféré te le dire ici avant de faire une grosse connerie.

Merci beaucoup à toi pour ta volonté de faire survivre mon petit monde! Sans rire, j'étais super contente quand j'ai vu ça! Je suis de tout coeur avec toi et te supplie de me laisser voir ce que tu as écrit! Personnellement, je préfèrerais te contacter par mail, mais si tu ne veux pas me communiquer ton adresse je comprendrais. Si tel est le cas, tu peux me contacter via pm, ou en reviewant n'importe quelle fic, je t'entendrai et te répondrai par un moyen plus ou moins légal!

En passant, excusez-moi d'avoir tué Ed et Envy, mais on ne peut pas dire qu'ils n'ont pas eu une longue et belle vie! Dans mon esprit, ils ont passé une bonne cent-cinquantaine d'années ensemble, c'est pas rien!

Bon, he bien je crois que j'ai tout dit. Merci à mes lecteurs, même les grands timides qui ne laissent pas de commentaire. Et à ce propos, Lizbeth, je n'ai toujours pas reçu ton review pour le dernier chapitre! Raaaah, il faut tout demander ici!

A plus tout le monde!


End file.
